D
by Tenten n.n
Summary: É uma NejiTen com uma pouco de SasuHina e NaruSaku. Se você não goste de SasuHina e NaruSaku, mas gosta de NejiTen você deveria ler. Não porque está bom ,mas é porque tem mais do que os outros dois... n.n'Completa!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people

Hello people!! \o/ Sou nova aqui no Fanfiction, apesar de já acompanhar as fanfics daqui há muito tempo... Sou uma fã descontrolada de NejiXTen, mas não sou boa de escrever, essa história nem tah revisada... Soh to escrevendo porque as fics cujo casal principal eh esse tah em falta no mercado... u.u

Well... Espero que gostem e, se gostarem (ou não), mandem (ou mande) um, dois, três ou quatro reviews. Eu iria gostar muito!!

Essa fic também tem SasuXHina e NaruXSaku, pode ser que tenha mais alguns, mas por enquanto não...

OoOoOoOo

D

Capítulo 1 – O começo da História...

-CUIDADO!! – um grito pode ser ouvido dentre o silêncio que se fazia presente no local.

A menina olhou para trás, mas parecia ser tarde demais para se desviar das kunais que vinham em sua direção. Além do mais seu corpo já estava fraco e muito debilitado. Parecia que era seu fim, as kunais foram miradas diretamente em seu coração. Fechou os olhos esperando por seu fim. Porém, este não veio.

O menino que tinha gritado anteriormente havia se jogado em sua frente, também estava bem fraco, embora em melhores condições do que a garota. As kunais haviam atingido seu abdômen, porém o golpe não surtiu efeito total, pois o garoto havia criado um fino escudo de chakra, que foi atravessado pelas kunais, pois ele estava com uma baixa quantidade de chakra.

-Neji! – chamou a menina ao ver que o garoto tinha sido ferido.

-Eu estou bem – respondeu com certa dificuldade – Você deve se preocupar com si própria, os inimigos estão próximos e já sabem nossa localização.

A menina assentiu e se ergueu do chão, colocando-se em posição de ataque. Logo, mais duas kunais foram arremessadas, dessa vez, em Neji que se encontrava contorcido de dor no chão. A garota pôs-se na frente do amigo e segurou as duas kunais, cada uma em uma mão.

-Isto foi muito útil! – exclamou a menina, pois agora se encontrava armada.

-Tenten, atrás de você!! – gritou o menino. Tenten se virou e viu que vinham várias shurikens em sua direção. Desviou de todas elas, usando as kunais que se encontravam em suas mãos.

-Neji, assim eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo. Sei que você está com pouco chakra, mas será que não poderia utilizar o Byakugan mais uma vez para podermos saber onde estão nossos inimigos?

-BYAKUGAN!! – exclamou o menino, fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem e veias surgirem em torno destes. Virou a cabeça em todas as direções como se estivesse procurando algo. –Achei! Estão ali! – disse, apontando para detrás de umas árvores. –A mais ou menos uns 23 metros de distância.

-Obrigado! – Tenten se aproximou de Neji e o abraçou, fazendo o menino corar. Na verdade, não era um abraço, ela estava pegando a sacola de ferramentas que estava na cintura do garoto, pois a sua havia sido arremessada no lago durante a batalha e levada pela correnteza.

Tenten correu na direção indicada pelo rapaz e encontrou os ninjas que os estavam atacando, também estavam muito feridos, pois uma batalha já havia sido travada, porém, ainda, sem nenhum vencedor. A garota, no entanto, estava tendo dificuldades para vencê-los, já que eram muitos e ela uma só. Embora já tivesse nocauteado uns três homens.

Ainda sobraram cinco homens e todos eles foram com tudo para cima da menina que se encontrava encurralada. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos, dessa vez foi mais um reflexo, não queria de maneira alguma fraquejar. Seu amigo se encontrava praticamente inconsciente e totalmente vulnerável ao ataque daqueles homens. Não podia deixá-los ataca-lo. Não podia deixá-lo morrer. Não podia...

-64 golpes!! – abriu os olhos, instintivamente e viu Neji atacando todos os cinco homens com uma velocidade inacreditável. Todos foram ao chão, inclusive Neji que se encontrava totalmente esgotado.

-Neji... – gritou Tenten, preocupada. Correu até Neji e se abaixou, encostando a orelha próxima ao coração do rapaz. – Ainda está vivo! – suspirou aliviada. Colocou o braço do jovem em volta do seu pescoço, o levantou e o colocou sentado em um tronco de uma árvore que estava um pouco afastada. – Não se preocupe, vou até Konoha buscar ajuda. Tsunade-sama tratará muito bem de você! – disse acariciando o rosto do rapaz.

Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade do local.

"Onde estou?", pensou "A última coisa de que me lembro é que Tenten estava sendo atacada por uns caras..."

-TENTEN!! – gritou, sentando-se bruscamente.

-Oi? – o menino virou a cabeça, espantado, para o lado e encontrou Tenten lhe sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Onde estou? – perguntou com sua calma habitual depois de constatar que sua amiga estava bem.

-No hospital – respondeu a menina, ainda sorrindo.

-Como vim parar aqui?

-Não se lembra? – perguntou a menina, o garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Bom, uns caras iam me atacar, então você chegou e os derrubou. Como você estava com pouco chakra, você desmaiou. Vim para Konoha pedir ajuda e te trouxeram pra cá. Tsunade-sama cuidou de você e disse que está tudo bem. Como se sente?

-Eu estou bem, mas me sinto um pouco tonto.

-Precisa descansar. Vou sair para que possa fazê-lo.

-Espere, Tenten.

-Sim?

-Fique. Gosto da sua companhia – a garota lhe respondeu com um sorriso e tornou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. Realmente, os dois tinham, enfim, tornado-se amigos.

-Tenten! – chamou Naruto, correndo.

-Olá, Naruto! – respondeu a menina, acenando. – Como foi a missão?

-Eu fui incrível, como sempre! – disse o menino, fazendo pose.

-Ah! – exclamou a menina, com uma gota escorregando pela sua nuca.

-Mudando de assunto... Soube que o Neji está no hospital, ele está bem? – perguntou Naruto. Neji e ele nunca se deram bem, mas, depois de alguns conflitos, conseguiram se entender.

-Está sim! – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo. – Ele recebe alta hoje!

-Que bom! Mas como ele foi parar lá?

-Longa história! Fomos para uma missão e ele esgotou quase todo chakra que tinha no corpo, mas acabou que não era nada sério.

-Ótimo! Mas não era só sobre isso que eu queria falar. Sakura-chan falou que se eu te encontrasse deveria te dar um recado.

-Do que se trata?

-Ela e a Ino estão planejando dar uma festa de final de ano e pediram para eu te convidar, já que o Neji vai receber alta aí ele também pode ir.

-Festa??

-Sim...

-Acho que não vou! Mas posso falar com o Neji...

-Por que não vai? – perguntou Naruto, curioso.

-Bem... Não gosto de festas... E eu tenho o costume de passar o dia 31...

-Dia 31?

-Não é uma festa de final de ano?

-Sim, mas como a maioria vai passar o Ano Novo com a família... – neste momento Naruto abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se da falta que sentia dos pais. Mas logo depois ergueu a cabeça com um largo sorriso. –A festa vai ser dia 28!

-Vou pensar se vou. Estou indo pro hospital, pode deixar que eu aviso ao Neji.

-Tudo bem, Tenten. Obrigado.

-Naruto...

-Sim?

-Quer passar o Ano Novo comigo?

-Não vai passar com seus pais?

-Meus pais... Morreram quando eu tinha cinco anos...

-Sinto muito...

-Não esquenta não! E então? Assim não passaremos a virada sozinhos.

-Legal!! – disse Naruto abrindo um largo sorriso. –Nos vemos mais tarde, Tenten-chan.

-Ele me chamou de Tenten-chan. Devo ter feito a coisa certa! – disse enquanto observava o garoto se afastar. –O Neji deve estar me esperando! – pôs-se a correr logo em seguida para o hospital. Já estava atrasada.

-A Tenten está demorando demais! – comentou Neji. Estava encostado na porta do hospital com os braços cruzados.

-Não seja impaciente! – repreendeu Lee que estava ao lado do amigo.

-Não é você quem diz que "a primavera da juventude não espera por ninguém"?

-Ah! Agora você vai me falar da primavera da juventude? Muito conveniente não é, Senhor Hyuuga?

-Hoje você está mais sóbrio do que de costume...

-E com certeza você bateu com a cabeça e Tsunade-sama esqueceu de tratar! – disse Lee, ficando irritado e começando a elevar sua voz. Neji, por sua vez, mantinha a sua habitual calma, apesar de estar começando a ficar irritado com o atraso da amiga.

-Olá!! – cumprimentou Tenten, ofegante. –Desculpem o meu atraso - completou ao ver o olhar de Neji sobre si.

-Tudo bem! Vamos logo! – disse o garoto de olhos brancos, passando a andar na frente do grupo.

-Neji, Lee, o Naruto pediu para eu avisar a vocês que a Sakura e a Ino vão dar uma festa de fim de ano que vai acontecer no dia 28.

-Vai ser na casa da Sakura-san?

-Ih, Lee! O Naruto esqueceu de me dizer. E como eu também não estou muito afim de ir, nem perguntei. Mas eu posso falar com ele e pedir pra ele me dizer.

-Você não vai, Tenten? – perguntou Neji sério.

-Não sei ainda. Talvez seja legal.

-Eu acho que vou – comentou Neji, indiferente.

-Você vai?! – perguntou a menina, incrédula.

-Qual o problema?

-Não achei que gostasse desse tipo de coisa...

-E não gosto.

-Mas...

-Mas, provavelmente, Hinata-sama vai querer ir e é meu dever acompanhá-la.

-Sim, sim. A Hinata-san é realmente muito boa para ser usada como desculpa.

-Exatamen... Espera! É verdade!

-Eu sei!

-Odeio quando você é sarcástica!

-O que posso fazer? "Este é o meu jeito ninja!"

-Humpf...

-Ei! Cadê o Lee?

-Considerando o tempo que estamos conversando sem nenhuma interrupção, creio que ele se afastou de nós faz tempo!

-Verdade! Vamos procurá-lo!

-Não precisa.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele está bem ali – disse, apontando na direção onde estava um garoto com sobrancelhas excessivamente grossas praticamente no colo de uma garota com cabelos rosa que estava sentada na sorveteria.

-Puxa! Nem vi quando ele passou por nós!

-Nem eu! Vamos lá!

Tenten e Neji se aproximaram da mesa onde estava a menina de cabelo rosa com Lee quase sentado em cima dela. Uma gota pesou no cenho de Tenten ao ver tal cena. A menina de cabelo rosa ria nervosa, enquanto Neji apenas observava a cena, indiferente.

-Vem cá, Lee. Deixa a Sakura respirar! – suspirou Tenten, puxando amigo. – Olá Sakura! – cumprimentou, gentilmente.

-Oi, Tenten. Você viu a Ino-porca? Combinei de me encontrar com ela aqui para combinarmos detalhes sobre a festa. O Naruto mencionou certo? O mandei, quer dizer, o pedi para falar com um de vocês. Vocês vão certo?

-Ahn... Vejamos... Não, não a vi. Sim, o Naruto mencionou. O Lee vai. O Neji provavelmente também vai e eu não sei se vou.

-Ahh... – Sakura parecia desapontada. – Você tem que ir!

-Nossa, Sakura! Não imaginei que a minha presença fosse tão importante para você!

-Não é isso... Quer dizer... Ahn... Bem... – Sakura parecia perdida e não sabia o que dizer.

-Ela quer dizer que não é _somente _isso. Tem outro motivo – explicou Ino que acabara de entrar na sorveteria. Sakura sorriu aliviada. Ino sempre implicava com ela e tinha horas que era realmente insuportável, mas, às vezes, a livrava de situações bem complicadas.

-E posso saber qual é esse motivo? – perguntou Tenten, intrigada. A esta altura os meninos apenas observavam a conversa das garotas.

-Não! – respondeu Ino, simplesmente. Tenten e Neji arquearam uma sobrancelha. Mas, ao contrário do que Ino pensava, Tenten sorriu triunfante.

-Certo! Não vou insistir...

-Que ótimo! – respondeu Ino, irônica.

-... Mas agora já decidi que não irei a essa festa! – Ino e Sakura se entreolharam, assombradas. Neji sorriu, sua amiga conseguia ser bem esperta. Lee continuava admirando Sakura, alheio a toda aquela situação.

-Tudo bem. Vamos falar! – respondeu Sakura. – É por causa de um garoto!

-Na verdade, dois! – corrigiu Ino.

-Que só irão para nossa festa, se você for! – completou Sakura.

-Como?? – perguntou Tenten assombrada. Neji também estava perplexo, nunca imaginaria que o motivo era esse.

-Quem são? – perguntou Lee, repentinamente interessado na conversa.

-Sasuke e Gaara – respondeu Sakura com a cabeça apoiada na mesa da sorveteria.

-Peraí! Vocês têm que me esclarecer algumas coisas...

-Já explicamos tantas coisas, então termine suas dúvidas! – disse Ino, sentando-se.

-Quais são os interesses deles em mim? E o Sasuke eu até entendo do porque vocês estarem preocupadas se ele vai ou não, mas o Gaara?

-Pra primeira pergunta eu, sinceramente, também gostaria de saber a resposta. Agora, a segunda pergunta é bem simples: a Ino tem um interessezinho especial no Sabaku.

-Saco! – suspirou Tenten se jogando na cadeira ao lado da Ino. – Preciso de um sorvete de flocos!

-Tenten – a voz do Neji se fez presente depois de muito tempo. – Vou procurar descobrir o interesse daqueles dois.

-Acha que consegue?

-Acha que não consigo.

-Hum... Obrigado.

-Estou indo.

-Neji!! – uma voz feminina chamou o jovem rapaz, este se virou para encarar a dona daquela voz.

-Hana?

-Faz tempo, hein?

-Sim, faz. Agora se me da licença...

-Não te dou licença! – exclamou a garota, divertida, mostrando a língua. Hana era uma menina de estatura um pouco baixa de olhos verdes e cabelo roxo. Usava uma blusa branca e uma saia preta com um short azul marinho por baixo. Em sua testa um protetor com o símbolo da Vila Oculta da Pedra. Neji a havia conhecido em uma missão que fora com Tenten e Lee para o país da Terra. O que eles não sabiam é que Hana nutria uma paixão por Neji desde que o conhecera.

-Não me importa. Preciso ir.

-Pra onde?

-Resolver uns assuntos pessoais.

-Que tipo de assuntos pessoais?

-Você é muito intrometida. De qualquer jeito, não são exatamente assuntos pessoais. Só estou tentando resolver umas coisas para Tenten.

-Tenten-san?

-Exatamente. Adeus – Neji foi embora enquanto deixava Hana com uma expressão no mínimo brava.

-Tenten-san... Sempre me atrapalhando...

-Tenten – a menina ouviu uma voz calma lhe chamar. Virou-se com um doce sorriso.

-Neji? Que rápido!

-Achei que estaria na sorveteria.

-Eu estava. Mas não queria ficar sozinha.

-Você não estava com o Lee, a Sakura e a Ino?

-Sim, mas as duas só falavam em como iam organizar a festa e o Lee só babava em cima da Sakura.

-Certo... Tenten?

-Sim? n.n

-Você fala com o Sasuke ou com o Gaara?

-Sim, são meus amigos. Por quê? o.õ

-Porque o Sasuke me disse que só vai à festa se você for porque você é a única com quem ele podia conversar e se você não for ele não vai ter o que fazer...

-Sei que isso é mentira, mas uma mentira bem elaborada... – falou Tenten, pensativa.

-Mentira?

-Sei muito bem que ele está doido para ir a festa pra ver se consegue alguma coisa com certa menina de olhos brancos...

-Hinata-sama?

-Yeah, baby n.nv!

-Chikusho...

-Ciúmes?

-Lógico que não...

-Sei... Mas... E o Gaara?

-Hum... Ele disse que...

-Que...?

-Disse que gostava de você.

-Também gosto dele! u.u – disse Tenten sorrindo. Neji arregalou os olhos em total espanto e desagrado. – Ele é um ótimo amigo e...

-Tenten, espera um segundo – Tenten o olhou curiosa. – Ele gosta de você mais do que um amigo.

-Como assi... Nani?!

-Certo, parece que temos um problema...

Tenten saiu bufando e pisando forte, estava com os braços cruzados. Neji a seguia, aparentava estar calmo, mas não fazia idéia do que sua amiga iria fazer.

-Tenten – a chamou, finalmente.

-Hã? – respondeu, impaciente, surpreendendo Neji que nunca fora tratado assim pela garota, que sempre o respondia com um sorriso, mesmo quando estava sendo arrogante.

-Você precisa se acalmar... – explicou, tentando aparentar indiferença.

-Preciso me acalmar? – repetiu a garota, claramente alterada. – Pelo que me consta, "parece que temos um problema"!

-E vai resolvê-lo gritando?

-Desculpa se não sou igual a você, que não muda de expressão em hora alguma, eu demonstro meus sentimentos. PORQUE EU TENHO SENTIMENTOS! – gritou a menina. Neji impacientou-se.

-Eu também tenho sentimentos. E vou mostrar... – disse, suavemente, aproximando-se de Tenten.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Tenten, a voz vacilante. A esta altura, Neji estava perigosamente perto.

-Estou demonstrando meus sentimentos...

-P-pare... Você não... eu... na verdade...

-MINNA!! – gritou uma menina. Enquanto balançava os braços.

-HANA!! – gritou Tenten, afastando-se rapidamente de Neji e correndo em direção a menina. Neji enfureceu-se com Hana que tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – É muito bom vê-la novamente. Sabe... É tão bom fazer amigos durante a missão e poder revê-los depois! – dizia Tenten com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

-Verdade... Ahn... O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou a menina, fingindo inocência. Tenten corou da cabeça aos pés e não soube o que responder.

-O que fazemos não lhe diz respeito – retrucou Neji. Tenten olhou para o amigo de forma repreendedora.

-Nossa, Neji. Você está assim desde que nos encontramos mais cedo.

-Se encontraram mais cedo? – perguntou Tenten, enciumada.

-Eu estava indo ver aquilo pra você e ela apareceu no meu caminho – explicou Neji.

-Falando nisso... Aquele problema... – falou Tenten, abaixando a cabeça.

-Qual problema? – perguntou a menina de cabelo roxo.

-Você não vai precisar saber, porque já estou indo resolvê-lo.

-Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Neji. Hana fechou a cara.

-Acho que tenho que fazer isso sozinha. Domo arigatou – distanciou-se.

-Parece que estamos sozinhos, huh? – falou Hana, sedutoramente.

-Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Sayonara – despediu-se enquanto se afastava.

-Humpf. Assim não vou conseguir nada.

-Gaara? – chamou Tenten.

-Tenten, que surpresa! – disse Gaara com um discreto sorriso.

-Eu preciso muito falar com você!

-Sobre...?

-Sobre... Ahn... Bem... Er...

-Sobre o que eu disse pro Neji, né?

-Bem... Sim...

-Sabia que ele ia contar pra você, por isso não apresentei resistência quando ele me perguntou. Assim adiantaria meu lado.

-Bem... Sobre isso...

-Ah sim. Quer ser minha namorada?

-Ahn... Ah... Er... Ta?

-Ótimo. Passo na sua casa mais tarde – deu um beijo na testa dela e foi embora, deixando a garota muito confusa, parada olhando aturdida para um ponto qualquer do cenário.

Na casa de uma certa kunochi de coques a mesma se encontrava socando a parede e resmungando sem parar. Até que ouve a campainha tocar. Contrariada, se arrasta até a porta e a abre. Dá de cara com Neji a olhando irritado.

-Por que não foi ao nosso treino?

-Esqueci completamente, Neji...

-Mas você nunca se esquece do nosso treino.

-Estou cheia de coisas na cabeça.

-Você falou com o Gaara? – perguntou o garoto. A menina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então?

-Estamos namorando...

-O quê?? Como assim "estamos namorando"? – perguntou Neji com um tom de voz que quase chegava a um grito. O que não era bem típico dele. – Você não foi lá para esclarecer que não gostava dele?!

-Sim, mas...

-Mas o quê? VOCÊ PERCEBEU QUE GOSTAVA DELE FOI ISSO? - a essa altura já estava gritando.

-Não...

-ENTÃO O QUE FOI? HEIN, TENTEN? RESPONDA! RESPONDA-ME PORQUE EU... – não terminou de falar. Foi atingido por uma mão com tal força que dava claramente para ver o contorno dos cindo dedos da mão da pessoa que o acertara.

-D-desculpe-me... – pediu Tenten. Estava tremendo e toda encolhida. Nunca vira Neji daquele jeito. Neji percebeu o olhar assustado de sua amiga e se acalmou. Tenten percebeu que ele estava mais calmo e abriu um sorriso involuntário.

-Tudo bem. Mereci. Eu me descontrolei.

-Eu entendo, só não esperava uma reação dessas vindo de você, entende? Acho que tem uma hora que todo mundo explode...

-Agora... Vamos sentar para que você possa me explicar o que aconteceu – chamou Neji, a guiando para o sofá.

-Ahn... – gemeu Tenten em sinal de reclamação. Contou a "conversa" que teve com o Gaara para Neji que ouviu tudo atentamente. – Eu não tive reação, entendeu? Ele simplesmente jogou um amontoado de palavras em cima de mim e "ta" foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Não era realmente uma afirmação, foi mais um... Nem sei direito, na verdade. Só me estranha que o Gaara tenha aceitado tão bem um "ta", ao invés de uma face com lágrimas nos olhos, um grande sorriso no rosto e um "eu também te amo e nunca vou querer me separar de você".

-Considerando o quão social é o seu "namorado", também me surpreendo... – comentou Neji, deitado no colo de Tenten, esta lhe deu um tapa de leve na testa.

-Muito engraçado, Senhor Social! – Neji fechou a cara depois desse comentário. – Mas pensando bem... Você deve estar certo...

-Certo. Duas coisas: eu sou social com quem me importa e depois, o que você pretende fazer?

-Você se considera social comigo?

-Claro, mas o que quero saber é se...

-Hum. Você se importa comigo...

-Tenten, pare de palhaçada! – exclamou Neji vermelho.

-Eu não sei o que pretendo fazer... – desabafou Tenten, de cabeça baixa, mas, como Neji estava em seu colo, ele conseguia ver claramente a expressão da menina e encarava nos olhos, embora parecesse que ela não o estava enxergando. – Não sou boa em magoar pessoas. Não intencionalmente, pelo menos – completou Tenten, pensando na cara que Ino iria fazer depois que descobrisse que estava namorando o Gaara.

-Tenten, você é uma kunoichi, não pode ter medo de nada.

-Ah! Eu preferia estar na frente de um maníaco do que ferir o sentimento de algum amigo meu! Eu posso tentar gostar dele, afinal não estou interessada em ninguém, no momento – Neji não sabia bem por que, mas essa solução não o agradou muito, assim como também não sabia o por que de ter ficada tão alterado minutos antes e como também não sabia o por que de quase ter beijado Tenten mais cedo.

-Então não sei...

-Você deveria estar aqui para me ajudar a pensar e não para me deixar mais nervosa!

-Estou te deixando nervosa? – perguntou Neji, passando a mão no lugar onde recebera um tapa, com certeza não iria querer deixá-la nervosa. De jeito nenhum.

-É porque... sei lá... Acho que vou ter que fazer aquilo mesmo...

-Tentar gostar dele? – perguntou Neji, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa da morena. O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou do colo da amiga. – Boa sorte com isso!

-Você vai embora?

-Não antes de comer alguma coisa! – a garota esboçou um sorriso divertido e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

-O que quer comer?

-Hum... Faça-me uma surpresa!

-Sobrou pra mim então... – reclamou Tenten, pegando um livro de receitas. Neji pegou um livro e dirigiu-se para o sofá. – É um folgado mesmo... – comentou Tenten.

-Se eu for te ajudar, não será mais surpresa... – a menina bufou, fazendo aparecer um sorriso na face do garoto.

Depois de um tempo a campainha tocou. Tenten pediu para Neji atender a porta. Esta, a contragosto, pôs seu livro na mesinha de centro e dirigiu-se à porta. Abriu-a e se deparou com Gaara parado em frente a ela. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo até a voz de Tenten. Que acabara de aparecer na porta da cozinha, quebra o silêncio:

-Quem é, Neji? Ah... Oi, Gaara – cumprimentou um pouco nervosa, dirigindo-se a porta, fazendo um gesto para o ruivo entrar.

-O que o Hyuuga está fazendo aqui? – perguntou como se o mesmo não estivesse ali, o que o deixou furioso.

-Neji é meu melhor amigo! – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo para Neji.

-Não aprovo esta amizade! – decretou Gaara.

-Como é que é? – perguntou Tenten, incrédula.

-Acho que você ouviu muito bem! – retrucou Gaara.

-Se o _senhor_ não sabe... Não pedi sua aprovação e ela também não faz a mínima diferença para mim, talvez para Ino, mas não pra mim!

-Por que citou o nome da Yamanaka?

-Talvez tenha me dado vontade, ou o senhor não aprova isto também?

-Nossa! Como se altera com facilidade! – resmungou Gaara, dando a discussão por encerrada. De repente um sorriso brotou no rosto de Tenten.

-Neji, vem me ajudar na cozinha, por favor?

-É que... – Tenten arregalou os olhos, como sinal para ele não recusar... – Estou indo! - ... E ele entendeu.

-Olha, eu tenho uma idéia para me livrar dele! – sussurrou Tenten para Neji, baixo o suficiente para que o Gaara não a escutasse.

-Sério? Qual? – sussurrou Neji, não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade.

-Bem... Na verdade, é bem simples: em vez de eu terminar com ele, eu o faço terminar comigo! É um plano sem falhas, porque ele não vai ficar chateado comigo e, qualquer coisa, se ele se arrepender, eu falo que quero continuar sendo sua amiga, mas, que depois do fora, não poderia ser mais nada além! – terminou Tenten com um sorriso vitorioso. Neji sorriu em aprovação, mas sua cara logo ficou séria novamente.

-Realmente, se funcionar, não terá conseqüências, mas o problema é a execução.

-Quanto a isso, relaxe, eu sei ser bem irritante, além do que, acho que sei o que irrita o Gaara.

-Mas não se sabe quanto tempo isso pode demorar...

-Mas tempo não é problema! Ou é?

-Acho que não... – respondeu Neji a contragosto. Não via a hora de ver sua amiga livre do Gaara.

-Agora eu vou tirar o bolo do forno e você vai forrar a mesa e levar os copos...

-Humpf... Tudo bem!

Duas semanas se passaram e Konoha se encontrava em uma calmaria há muito tempo. Calmaria se tratando das missões, é claro. Na verdade, todos os ninjas pareciam estressados, irritados, agitados em excesso. Sakura e Ino corriam de um lado para o outro resolvendo os preparativos para a festa que seria no sábado; Hinata estava quase arrancando os cabelos, pois Sasuke se confessara para ela e a menina não fazia idéia de como reagir; Naruto e Lee começaram a treinar juntos e viviam reclamando da falta de missões; Tsunade, por sua vez, também não suportava a falta de missões: a vila estava lucrando pouco e suas dívidas estavam acumulando; Gaara, que estava passando uma temporada na vila (havia deixado Kankurou no comando), vivia irritado porque as brigas com sua namorada se tornaram freqüentes.

Já Tenten vivia sorrindo, afinal, seu plano estava dando certo: era só uma questão de tempo até Gaara terminar com ela. Os seus amigos mais próximos estranhavam sua felicidade, pois estavam a par de suas brigas com o ruivo.

Neji estava irritado: Hana aparecia toda hora nos seus treinos com o time Gai e não largava do seu pé. Até Lee já estava se irritando com a garota, Tenten, que no começo adorava ter a companhia da garota de cabelo roxo, já ameaçava a garota com uma kunai quando esta estava distraída.

Em um desses treinos, Tenten estava simulando uma luta contra Neji. A garota havia atingido um nível que estava acima das expectativas de todos. Sempre fora muito inteligente, muito boa no manejo de armas e até possuía um bom taijutso. Mas agora, estava realmente inacreditável, de uma hora pra outra virou-se para o Gai e disse-lhe: "Quero ficar mais forte! Treine-me, por favor..." Gai havia ficado confuso, ele já a treinava, mas depois de um tempo entendeu o que a garota quis dizer. Ela estava treinando realmente muito duro, às vezes, chegava a se esforçar mais que o Lee, seu taijutso ficou incrível e chegava a se igualar ao do "Sobrancelhudo". Seu arsenal de armas também crescera espetacularmente, o que surpreendeu a todos que não podiam imaginar de onde ela tirava tanta arma. Resultado: foi a segunda, em sua faixa etária, a se tornar Jonin em Konoha, após Neji.

Um barulho fez-se presente por entre os arbustos. Todos suspiraram desanimados, provavelmente era Hana. Enganaram-se. Onde esperavam aparecer uma figura feminina baixa de cabelo roxo e pulando em cima do Neji, apareceu uma figura masculina média de cabelo ruivo que nem em seus sonhos mais estranhos estaria pulando em cima do Neji.

-Gaara? – chamou Tenten, saindo de sua posição de ataque.

-Boa tarde – cumprimentou o ruivo.

-Oi – respondeu Neji, insatisfeito. Neste momento, apareceu Lee correndo e acenando.

-Tenten, posso falar com você, em particular?

-Ahn... É claro! – afastaram-se de Neji, entrando no meio da floresta. Deixando-o muito irritado. – Pode dizer... – falou Tenten com um sorriso, isso ia meio contra os planos dela, mas se ela fosse rude o tempo todo ele iria suspeitar.

-Bom... Eu realmente gosto muito de você – a garota engoliu em seco. – Mas já estou muito tempo aqui e... Eu sou o Kazekage, de maneira nenhuma posso deixar o Kankurou tomando conta de tudo pessoalmente. Nem deveria ter saído da vila só vim pra cá porque tinha que resolver pessoalmente uns problemas com a Hokage. Tenho que voltar para minha vila! – Tenten já ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, estava com uma expressão nervosa no rosto. – Não se preocupe, não vou te pedir para ir comigo. Eu seria incapaz de te afastar de seus amigos e de sua vila. Também sei que o sentimento não é recíproco, então o melhor a se fazer seria terminarmos.

-Então é isso... Desculpe, Gaara. Mas não vou te desmentir dizendo que te amava...

-Já esperava isso de você. Acredite, não estou reclamando. Considero a honestidade uma virtude. Mas gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.

-Peça n.n

-Nunca nos beijamos... Poderíamos fazer isso ao menos uma vez? Um beijo de despedida...

-Acho que não tem problema... – aproximaram-se e tocaram seus lábios, foi um beijo calmo, sem cobrança. Apenas um beijo de "tchau". Nem um "adeus", mas também não um "até logo". Apenas "tchau", o que não significava que teria sido ruim. Não foi. Ambos se separaram, do que não havia passado de um selinho, sorrindo. O namoro não deu certo, mas eles teriam uma linda amizade, sem dúvida alguma.

Gaara a acompanhou até o local onde Neji estava. Despediu-se de ambos e foi embora. Tenten ficou parada olhando para o local onde seu ex-namorado estava há um minuto, com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Neji olhava para ela, curioso.

-Terminamos – disse Tenten sem olhá-lo, como se soubesse o que se passava na mente do rapaz. – Ele tinha que voltar pra Suna e então... – parou. Neji mostrou-se um daqueles amigos ciumentos que não gostam de ver as amigas namorando, assim como fazia com sua prima. Preferiu não lhe contar sobre o beijo. -... Acabou.

-Sério?! – perguntou, incrédulo. – Foi tão de repente...

-Mas está tudo certo agora...

-Sim... Er... Tenten?

-Fala...

-Você já decidiu se vai à festa da Sakura e da Ino?

-Vou sim! – respondeu, sorridente. – É bom passar datas especiais com seus amigos!

-Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de...

-Neji-kun!! – uma garota de cabelo roxo pulou no pescoço do Hyuuga. Tenten arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Estava tão curiosa em saber sobre o que Neji queria lhe perguntar, que ficou totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao redor e não percebeu a presença de Hana.

-Hana-chan, tudo bem? – perguntou Tenten, recuperando-se do espanto inicial.

-Claro! E com vocês? – devolveu, sem soltar o pescoço do garoto, que tentava, inutilmente, se soltar.

-Estaria melhor se você me largasse! – bradou Neji. Tenten soltou um riso abafado e recebeu um olhar enfurecido de Hana. – O que faz aqui? Já não falei que você não é bem-vinda em nossos treinos?

-Neji é o único que consegue ser cara-de-pau com ela, não é mesmo? – comentava Lee, que parara de correr e se juntara ao grupo, com Tenten.

-É... Somos muito bonzinhos, Lee!

-Mas isso é bom, não é?

-Em algumas situações...

-Mas é a bondade que faz acender a nossa chama da juventude e...

-Já não te disse pra parar com isso?! – esbravejou Tenten, com uma veia latejando em sua testa.

-Já disse para não insistir, Tenten. Ele e o Gai são incuráveis... – suspirava Neji.

-Eu e o Gai-sensei não precisamos de cura alguma! – declarou Lee, emocionado.

-Será que eu poderia participar da conversa de vocês...?

-Não – cortou Neji, ríspido. – Estamos no meio de um treinamento.

-Não parecia que você e Tenten-san estavam treinando – comentou Hana, fazendo Neji ficar um pouco vermelho.

-Você não tem que treinar, Hana? Os exames Chunin estão próximos. E... Bem... Você tem 17 e ainda é uma Genin... – comentou, Tenten.

-E o Uzumaki? Ele tem um ano a menos que eu e também é um Genin!

-Naruto – começou Neji, com a voz calma. – está muito acima de você. Ele já deveria se um Chunin, se bobear, até um Jonin, como eu e a Tenten, mas ele não teve oportunidade de fazer os exames de graduação por causa dos ataques por parte da Akatsuki, que foi derrotada, em grande parte, por causa do esforço dele. E você ainda se acha no direito de falar assim dele? Como se ele estivesse abaixo de você? – perguntou Neji, sério, seu tom quase chegava à indignação.

-Eu... Bem...

-Nossa, Neji! Não sabia que pensava assim de mim!

-Naruto? – surpreendeu-se Neji.

-Mas eu já já virarei um Chunin, como o sobrancelhudo, a Sakura-chan e todo mundo! – exclamou o loiro, confiante. – Mas... Mudando de assunto... Sakura-chan está te procurando, Tenten-chan!

-Mas por quê?

-Alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke...

-Ahn... Que problemático...

-Falando em coisas problemáticas, você viu o Shikamaru?

-Ah sim... O Shikamaru... – falou Tenten, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Ele está num encontro com a Temari - Logo, Naruto sorriu também. Sabia que um dia aqueles dois iriam ficar juntos.

-Faz sentido!

-Será que ela vai voltar pra Suna? O Gaara voltou.

-Com os exames de graduação Chunin próximos, eu duvido muito. Os dois sempre são encarregados.

-Verdade...

-O Gaara voltou? Você vai pra lá?

-Não... Eu...

-A conversa está boa? – perguntou Neji.

-Desculpe, Neji. Sabe como é... Um assunto vai puxando o outro... – justificou-se Tenten. - Bom, fala pra Sakura que você não me achou! – continuou Tenten, dirigindo-se ao Naruto.

-Por quê?

-Porque não quero conversar com ela sobre esse assunto! – Naruto abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Neji o interrompeu:

-Antes que pergunte: pede para ela falar com o Sasuke, se o assunto é sobre ele. Posso garantir-te que ele poderá responder melhor do que a Tenten. Embora, me pareça que essa menina saiba de muitas coisas... – Tenten olhou confusa para Neji, foi então que se lembrou que insinuara alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke gostar da Hinata.

Flash Back

_-Porque o Sasuke me disse que só vai à festa se você for porque você é a única com quem ele podia conversar e se você não for ele não vai ter o que fazer..._

_-Sei que isso é mentira, mas uma mentira bem elaborada... – falou Tenten, pensativa._

_-Mentira?_

_-Sei muito bem que ele está doido para ir a festa pra ver se consegue alguma coisa com certa menina de olhos brancos..._

_-Hinata-sama?_

_-Yeah, baby n.nv!_

_-Chikusho..._

_-Ciúmes?_

_-Lógico que não..._

-Mas é ciumento mesmo... – comentou Tenten, divertida. Neji a lançou um olhar fuzilador, para o qual, a menina respondeu soltando uma risada. Lee, Naruto e Hana os olharam confusos, sendo que esta última estava muito frustrada com a cumplicidade da Tenten e do Neji.

-Bom, vou indo. Pode deixar, Tenten, eu falo com a Sakura-chan!

-Você bem que gostou da oportunidade, não foi? – perguntou, sorrindo.

-Hehehe... Até! – e foi-se embora.

-Você também não deveria ir, Hana! – quase que mandou Neji. – O Lee te acompanha.

-Não, eu não... – interrompeu-se Lee ao receber o olhar aterrorizante que Neji lhe mandou. -... Eu não... Faria nada de diferente! A senhorita me acompanha? – perguntou Lee, estendendo o braço para a menina de olhos verdes e com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Claro que... Sim! Vamos!! – respondeu Hana, acompanhando RockLee. Afinal, seria muito mais fácil arrancar informações do "Sobrancelhudo" sobre o Neji do que do próprio.

Tenten e Neji ficaram observando ambos partirem. Neji olhou para Tenten e, por um momento, sentiu-se agradecido pelo fato de não ter conseguido chamar Tenten para ir à festa com ele. Se ele queria ir com ela? Claro que sim! E tinha certeza que ela iria encarar isso como "amigos indo juntos a uma festa", mas, com certeza, seus outros amigos não pensariam assim.

-Ah... Neji?

-Diga!

-O que você ia me dizer antes da... visita inesperada da Hana?

-Eu ia...

-Você começou assim: "eu estava pensando se você gostaria de...".

-Ah sim! Obrigado! – "_E agora o que eu faço?"_ pensou Neji, preocupado.

-Sem problemas... – respondeu Tenten, esperando que ele continuasse.

-Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de... Comer chocolate! – disse, exaltado.

-Comer... Chocolate?! o.õ

-É... – confirmou Neji, penitenciando-se por ter dito algo tão estúpido.

-Ahn... Agora?

-Não. Na festa.

-Na festa?

-É. Assim nós perguntamos para Sakura se vai ter alguma coisa feita de chocolate e se não tiver, nós fazemos.

-Boa idéia! – exclamou Tenten, alegre. – Vou procurar a Sakura. Eu amo chocolate. Obrigada por pensar em mim, Neji!

Tenten foi embora para procurar Sakura, não sem antes despedir-se de Neji. Este, por sua vez, deu um pequeno sorriso quando ela foi embora: não podia acreditar no quanto sua amiga era ingênua e manipulável às vezes. Virou-se e seguiu na direção oposta, indo para casa.

-SAKURA!! o/- chamou Tenten, correndo em direção à amiga.

-Tenten? Então o Naruto te avisou que eu queria falar com você?

-o.õ – Tenten estava confusa, até que se lembrou do que se tratava:

Flash Back

_– Mas... Mudando de assunto... Sakura-chan está te procurando, Tenten-chan!_

_-Mas por quê?_

_-Alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke..._

_-Ahn... Que problemático..._

_(...)_

_- Bom, fala pra Sakura que você não me achou! – continuou Tenten, dirigindo-se ao Naruto._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque não quero conversar com ela sobre esse assunto! – Naruto abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Neji o interrompeu:_

_-Antes que pergunte: pede para ela falar com o Sasuke, se o assunto é sobre ele. Posso garantir-te que ele poderá responder melhor do que a Tenten. Embora, me pareça que essa menina saiba de muitas coisas..._

_(...)_

_-Bom, vou indo. Pode deixar, Tenten, eu falo com a Sakura-chan!_

_-Você bem que gostou da oportunidade, não foi? – perguntou, sorrindo._

_-Hehehe... Até! – e foi-se embora._

-Certo... Ele falou sim! – _"Oops, parece que o Naruto ainda não falou com a Sakura..." _pensou Tenten.

-Descobriu do por que do Sasuke não querer ir à festa se você não for?

-Ele disse, simplificando, que é porque eu sou a melhor amiga dele.

-Ele disse que você é a melhor amiga dele?

-Ele disse que eu era a única com quem ele podia conversar...

-Então é a mesma coisa... ¬¬' – concordou Sakura.

-Mas... Sakura... Isso já faz duas semanas que aconteceu.

-Eu sei... Mas... Você tava namorando o Gaara e a Ino ficou brava e pediu pra eu não falar mais com você. Entenda: eu gosto muito de você, Tenten, mas a Ino é minha amiga há muito tempo...

-Não precisa se justificar, Sakura. Só quero saber, se, já que nessas duas semanas você não "podia" falar comigo, por que você não perguntou para o Sasuke?

-Você mesma disse que "é a única com quem ele pode conversar". Sério, não pense que não tentei, mas ele fica me evitando, mais do que de costume. Você é amiga dele, sabe o motivo disso?

-Eu penso que sei...

-Tell me!! – pediu Sakura, afobada. Tenten soltou uma risada abafada, estava tentando esconder o seu nervosismo: Sakura não iria gostar nada do que ela estava prestes a falar.

-Bem... Há muito tempo vinha percebendo que o Sasuke anda diferente. Estava mais distraído, mais... Não sei te explicar ao certo. Eu iria perguntá-lo o que estava acontecendo quando, de repente, uma garota passou por nós. Na hora, percebi o que estava acontecendo: o pequeno Sasukezinho estava apaixonado.

-Apaixonado? – perguntou Sakura, seu rosto expressava profunda decepção e tristeza. Tenten sentiu-se mal por ela e por estar dando esta notícia a ela. Perguntou se Sakura gostaria que ela parasse. A menina de cabelo rosa apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Eu estou bem. Pode continuar. Diga-me: o Sasuke estava apaixonado por essa garota que passou? Você tem certeza? Eu a conheço? Ela corresponde os sentimentos dele?

-Calma. Vou chegar lá. Perguntei ao Sasuke há quanto tempo ele estava apaixonado. Ele me olhou confuso. Disse a ele que não podia me enganar, que nada escapava dos meus observadores olhos. Ele me confessou que há um tempo ele começou a se sentir diferente perto desta garota, o que era estranho, porque ele não trocava mais do que meia dúzia de palavras com ela, mas alguma coisa no jeito dela, ele não sabia o que era ao certo, o encantava. Desde então, ele constantemente me relatava o que sentia para ver se eu o ajudava a saber se o que ele estava sentindo era realmente amor. Contei-lhe que não entendia muito bem deste assunto, pois nunca havia me apaixonado, mas que, pelo que eu ouço e leio, não restavam dúvidas: era amor o que ele sentia!

-Peraí... Nunca se apaixonou? E o Gaara?

-Ahn... Isso foi antes do Gaara.

-Ah ta... Continua!

-Parece que está mais empolgada...

-Não fiquei feliz em saber que o Sasuke estava apaixonado, mas isso está tão bonito... Parece um livro... de amor! – suspirou Sakura. – E você também fica fazendo um suspense sobre a identidade desta garota...

-Você vai cair pra trás quando descobrir quem é!

-Conta logo!!

-Paciência! Eu chego lá! XD

-Sua boba! Termina logo a história!! XP – pediu Sakura, impaciente.

-Certo... Onde eu estava...? – perguntou Tenten, mas continuou rapidamente ao receber o olhar furioso de Sakura. – Sasuke, então, começou a enviar cartas anônimas a essa garota. Eu me encarregava de colocar as cartas no quarto da menina, eu não tinha problemas para fazer isso e, logo, você vai descobrir por que. Essa menina contou para uma pessoa próxima a ela que queria poder responder a essas cartas e essa pessoa, em um momento de "to sem assunto" comentou isto comigo. E eu repassei esta informação ao Sasuke. Sasuke, muito esperto, na próxima carta escreveu que gostaria de saber o que ela achava das cartas que ele lhe mandava e queria poder "conversar" com ela, ao invés de apenas ele "falar". Disse para ela colocar a resposta da carta no parapeito da janela antes de dormir e, pela manhã, ela já não se encontraria mais lá. Aí já viu, né? A Tenten aqui se ferrando e dormindo mal.

-Verdade. Você se sacrifica mesmo pelos seus amigos! – concordou Sakura, rindo.

-Pois é! Com o tempo, dava para perceber que a... a garota dos sonhos do Sasuke começava a corresponder a seus sentimentos. A partir daí, meu trabalho ficou mais pesado. Além de um pedaço de papel, eu também tinha que levar flores, chocolates, desenhos e outras coisas que o Sasuke inventava de dar. O problema começou quando essa menina, em uma das respostas, usou o nome de outro garoto ao se referir ao Sasuke. Ele e eu já suspeitávamos que ela gostasse desse garoto, mas nunca imaginamos que ela pensava que era ele o autor das cartas anônimas. Sasuke ficou apavorado quando percebeu que, ao invés de conquistá-la, estava fazendo seu amor por outro ficar mais forte!

-Caraca! E o que ele fez?

-Ele mandou outra carta para ela.

-E o que ela dizia?

-Dizia que ela se enganou quanto ao nome. Ele era, na verdade, o Sasuke. Estava completamente apaixonado por ela há muito tempo e que se sentiu muito magoado ao perceber que ela achava que ele fosse outra pessoa.

-Ai... E aí?

-Não obteve resposta. Assim como também não enviou mais carta alguma. Ficou mais frio do que nunca. Até mesmo comigo. Tivemos uma briga em que ele me acusou de ser a grande culpada por tudo que aconteceu com ele. Eu é que o induzi a fazer tudo aquilo. Gritei com ele que só queria ajudá-lo. Eu apenas abri os olhos dele. Seria muito pior guardar um sentimento que ele desconhecia. Fui embora. Ficamos sem nos falar por um tempo. Até que ele veio me pedir desculpas, mas nunca voltara a ser como antes. No momento em que ele estava perdendo a sua constante frieza vem uma garota derrete o gelo em seu coração, mas, em seu lugar, traz tristeza. Não a culpo. Só acho que ela agiu errada em alguns momentos: quando não respondeu a última carta dele, quando passou a evitá-lo e quando não se declarou, pois eu sei que, agora, ela está completamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke. O engraçado é que o Sasuke vive procurando situações para que fique perto dela, mesmo que não fale com ela. A sua festa é um exemplo. E eu, bem, eu sou a desculpa.

-Uau... E então?

-Como assim? Acabou. Pelo amor de Deus, não agüento mais falar!

-Como acabou? Qual é o nome da garota? Essa história ficou tão vaga e até mesmo confusa em algumas partes pela falta de nomes.

-A pessoa é...

-É...

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-O quê?! Então a Hinata chamou o Sasuke na carta de...

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Cara, se eu já imaginava que o Sasuke teria ficado arrasado dela tê-lo chamado de outro nome, a situação fica pior ainda quando esse nome é o do Naruto.

-Pois é! O Sasuke ficou péssimo.

-E você tinha facilidade de colocar as cartas porque era na mansão Hyuuga. A casa do Neji!

-Uhum!

-E ele era a pessoa próxima da Hinata que te contou sobre ela querer responder as cartas.

-Exato! Mas ficou trabalhoso pegar as cartas da Hinata no parapeito da janela no meio da noite.

-Entendo.

-Isso tudo foi muito ruim pra mim, mas eu faria tudo de novo.

-Mas... – começou Sakura. Parecia ter se lembrado de algo. – Isso não explica por que o Sasuke me ignora mais do que antes.

-Não sei bem por que, mas ele passou a não falar com todas as garotas para que a Hinata não suspeite que ele esteja evitando somente ela. Não sei bem os motivos do Sasuke, mas ele continua a falar comigo porque eu sou a melhor amiga dela. Por isso ele disse que só "podia" falar comigo e não que só "conseguia" falar comigo. Percebeu a diferença nos verbos?

-Sim... – respondeu Sakura, pensativa. Parecia não se importar mais com o fato do Sasuke estar apaixonado por outra pessoa. – Temos que arranjar um jeito de juntar eles dois!! – Exclamou, chamas de determinação ardiam em seus olhos.

-Hehehe... Ta parecendo o Lee – comentou Tenten.

-EU TE AJUDO, SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritou Naruto, saindo detrás de algumas árvores.

-Naruto?!

-Sim! Ouvi a história toda e, apesar de ser um idiota, o Sasuke merece ser um idiota feliz!

-Estou comovida com suas palavras – ironizou Tenten.

-Ele está certo, Tenten – concordou Sakura. – Apesar de não ter se expressado muito bem... – completou Sakura, com uma gota em sua cabeça.

-Hehehe... Mas... – Naruto pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Hinata-chan gostava de mim? – Tenten e Sakura caíram para trás. Como é possível alguém ser tão desligado?

-Eu vou atrás do Sasuke. Já tem muito tempo que eu não falo com ele – informou Tenten, levantando-se.

-Tenten – chamou Naruto. A morena virou-se. – Antes de o Neji interromper, de uma forma muito grossa se quer saber, você vai com o Gaara? – Sakura olhou para ela também. Tenten abaixou a cabeça, mas depois prosseguiu, com um sorriso:

-Gaara sabe o quanto esta vila e todos que vivem nela são importantes para mim. E como ele não queria me prender a um relacionamento à distância, terminamos.

-Nossa! Sempre achei que o Gaara fosse frio e possessivo! – comentou Sakura.

-Eu já sabia que era um cara legal. Mas, devo admitir, ele subiu no meu conceito. Pensei que você já sabia que tínhamos terminado, Sakura. Você disse que a Ino não queria que você falasse comigo porque eu tava namorando o Gaara.

-Há horas que devemos fazer as coisas por conta própria – disse Sakura, recebendo sorrisos como resposta.

-CERTÍSSIMA, SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritou Naruto, gesto com o qual Tenten concordou, acenando afirmativamente.

-Gente, to indo! – afirmou Tenten.

-Qualquer novidade nos avise! – pediu Sakura.

-Certo! – Tenten já estava indo embora quando se lembrou de uma coisa. – Ah! Sakura?

-Sim?

-Vai ter chocolate?

-Hã?

Neji estava chegando em sua casa quando viu sua prima na janela de seu quarto, pensativa e com um ar um tanto melancólico. Decidiu falar com ela. Subiu até o quarto da prima e bateu na porta. Não ouviu passos e muito menos obteve resposta. Ativou o byakugan e encontrou sua prima parada no mesmo lugar que a vira.

-Hinata-sama, abre. Preciso falar com você.

-Neji-nii-san? Desculpe-me, mas... Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha – respondeu hinata, quase num sussurro.

-Entendo. Mas eu achava que precisava conversar. Então, se precisar, é só chamar.

-Obrigado.

Tenten estava próxima a Academia. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas tinha um pressentimento de que sasuke estaria lá. Estava certa.

-Sasuke?

-Tenten? Que bom que você está aqui! Estava precisando falar com você! – Tenten sentou-se de frente para ele. Estavam no pátio da Academia. Tinha alvos por toda a volta. Muitos deles, desgastados pelo uso.

-Estão precisando trocar os alvos, não? – comentou Tenten.

-Posso imaginar o quanto isso te incomoda.

-Ah, Sasuke. Aqui era o meu lugar preferido quando eu cursava a Academia e vê-lo nesse estado não me agrada nada.

-Quer treinar?

-Pensei que quisesse conversar.

-To muito tenso. Treinar me ajuda a relaxar.

-A mim também.

-Não trouxe kunais.

-Você sabe que, se está comigo, isso não é problema – Sasuke soltou uma risada, como se concordasse com a amiga.

Neji estava concentrado em um livro que estava lendo quando ouve uma batida na porta de seu quarto. Ordenou que a pessoa entrasse. Hinata entrou de maneira tímida em seu quarto. Ao ver quem era, Neji largou seu livro de lado e pediu que a menina se sentasse.

-Neji-nii-san, eu estive pensando e acho que é melhor desabafar com alguém do que guardar os sentimentos para si mesmo. Você pode me ouvir?

-Mas é claro, Hinata-sama.

-Hinata, por favor. Você está conversando comigo como primo e amigo.

-Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Como membro da família secundária eu devo mostrar respeito para com os membros da família principal.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não dou a mínima para isso.

-Hanabi-sama dá.

-Hanabi gosta de pensar que é importante.

-Pode falar, Hinata.

-Bem melhor... – Hinata então contou toda a história que Tenten contou para Sakura. – Metade dela você já conhecia, certo? – Hinata sorriu sem-graça.

-É por isso que a Tenten insinuou que o Sasuke gostava de você.

-Tenten-san... Deve ter passado por maus bocados nesse tempo.

-Mas da maneira que ela falou... Não parecia que vocês estavam nessa situação tão tensa.

-Ela não gosta de preocupar ninguém. Às vezes me parece que ela prefere resolver os problemas dos outros a pensar em si.

-Por que você não me contou que quem escreveu as cartas foi o Sasuke?

-Neji-nii-san... Você é meio ciumento... – explicou Hinata, temendo a reação do primo. Este, por sua vez, controlou-se para não gritar.

-Gostaria de saber por que vocês não estão juntos.

-Como?

-Ele gosta de você. Você gosta dele. Qual o problema?

-Se é assim tão simples, então por que você não está com a Tenten-san?

-Porque ela só me vê como um amigo.

-E nunca vai vê-lo diferente se você não tomar nenhuma atitude.

-Eu não consigo. Não levo jeito para isso.

-Você não tem que levar jeito. Você simplesmente faz.

-Acho que o assunto é sobre você e o Sasuke.

-Humpf... – bufou Hinata, fazendo beicinho.

-Parece que seu humor voltou ao normal.

-E quem diria que quem faria isso acontecer seria você, hein? – brincou Hinata, irônica.

-Está tão diferente... – reclamou Neji, em tom brincalhão.

-Sasuke, você deveria se Jonin. Luta muito bem – elogiou Tenten. Ambos estavam deitados na grama ofegante. – Quase me mata com aquele seu chidori nagashi... Pensei que gostava de mim... – comentou Tenten, fingindo-se de ofendida.

-Olha quem fala senhorita "vou-te-mostrar-o-por-que-de-eu-ser-uma-jonin".

-E mostrei? – perguntou Tenten, esperançosa.

-Sem dúvida. Se fosse uma luta de verdade, eu poderia estar morto.

-Até parece, Sasuke. Se você estivesse, eu também estaria. Seria empate!

-Será?

-Acho que estamos no mesmo nível.

-Acho que você está acima de mim.

-Acho que é você que está e fica escondendo o jogo.

-Acho que é o contrário!

-Vamos tirar no "pedra, papel e tesoura"!

-O quê?

-Amo este jogo!

-Desde quando?

-Desde que, por causa dele, o Gai-sensei teve que dar uma volta na vila plantando bananeira.

-Ele fez isso mesmo? o.o

-E o Lee ajudou. u.u

-O.O

-n.n

-Seu time é muito estranho!

-Pelo menos dois membros dele.

-Pelo menos três!

-Você acha o Neji estranho? Pensando bem... Concordo.

-Estava me referindo a você! ¬¬'

-Eeeeeeuuuu? – perguntou Tenten, apontando para si mesma e fingindo que estava surpresa.

-Cínica.

-Ai. Sasuke está mau.

-Muahahahaha...

-Isso deu medo... O.o

-Você se assusta facilmente.

-Como está alegrinha hoje.

-O que disse? Ò.ó

-Eu? Nada. Não estou nem aqui...

-Humpf...

-Vamos lá! Pedra, papel e tesooooooouuuraaaa!

-Empate?

-Papel e papel! Há! Viu? Disse que estávamos no mesmo nível! \o/

-Certo, então! u.u

-Agora é serio, Sasuke. Quando é que você vai falar com a Hina-chan?

-Nunca.

-Nunca?

-Sim. Nunca.

-Que absurdo!

-Por quê?

-Porque vocês se gostam. Tem tudo para ficarem juntos. Não ficam porque são cabeças-duras! – exclamou Tenten, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não tenho coragem de falar com ela...

-Não tem coragem? Ò.ó Você e o Naruto mataram o Itachi. A Sakura matou o Sasori.

O Gaara matou o Deidara. Eu e o Neji matamos o Zetsu e o Tobi. Resumindo, matamos todos os membros da Akatsuki. Você matou seu irmão e o Orochimaru antes daquele homem tomar o seu corpo. Naruto matou o chefe daquela organização terrível! Desculpa, Sasuke, mas nós não somos medrosos.E você não tem coragem de falar com uma garota?

-É diferente...

-Sim, eu sei. A Hinata é um monstro mau que vai te devorar e os outros que eu citei são apenas ursinhos de pelúcia! – disse Tenten, irônica.

-Sua ironia me irrita.

-Sua falta de ação me irrita.

-Ótimo. Ambos estamos irritados.

-Ah, Sasuke. Fala com ela. Ela gosta de você!

-Se ela gostasse de mim, porque ainda não veio falar comigo?

-Você a conhece. Ela é tímida. Se você gosta dela, porque não foi falar com ela?

-Eu falei.

-Através de uma carta? Tem razão. Você é um medroso – respondeu Tenten, levantando-se.

-Aonde você vai?

-Embora.

-Por quê?

-Porque não gosto de ficar perto de covardes.

-Tenten pegou pesado, não é... Sakura-chan?

-Não, Naruto. Ela está absolutamente certa.

Naruto e Sakura se encontravam sentados em um galho de árvore, espionando toda a conversa de Tenten e Sasuke. Haviam a seguido depois da conversa deles.

-Devemos falar com ele? – perguntou Naruto.

-Acho que ele precisa pensar. Ainda está muito abobalhado com o que a Tenten disse para ele.

-Er... Sakura-chan? – chamou Naruto, brincando com os dedos, assim como Hinata costumava fazer.

-Sim? – respondeu Sakura, encarando-o, sorridente.

-Você quer... ir... Você quer ir ao Ichiraku comigo?

-Naruto...

-Oi? – respondeu, fechando os olhos com força e esperando um não.

-Isso não é um encontro! – Naruto levantou a cabeça para encará-la. A menina estava sorrindo. Ela levantou-se e ficou em pé no galho. Ofereceu a mão para ajudar o garoto a levantar-se, a qual ele aceitou imediatamente.

Covarde. Essa era uma palavra que ele detestava ouvir. Ainda mais se essa palavra foi usada para se referir a ele. Ele adorava Tenten: ela era uma ótima amiga, engraçada, leal, inteligente, compreensiva e mais uma montanha de adjetivos que juntos formavam a Tenten. Mas não só de qualidades eram formados os adjetivos. Nenhuma pessoa possui só qualidade. Nenhuma. Assim como nenhuma pessoa possui só defeito. Nenhuma. Tenten não era exceção. Podia-se dizer que ela era bem equilibrada. Assim como era tudo isso citado anteriormente também era impaciente, irônica, sarcástica, muitas vezes muito infantil e às vezes não tinha tato para falar com seus amigos. Como ocorreu. O pior é que tudo que sai da boca dela parece ser verdade. Se não for acompanhado de um sorriso é uma verdade que precisa ser rapidamente concertada.

Tenten era uma pessoa muito transparente e ela tinha perfeita noção disso. Nunca se preocupou em ocultar seus sentimentos. E para ela, estava certa. Você só não precisa exagerar. Considerava-se um meio termo: ela não era tão espalhafatosa quanto o Lee e nem era tão fria quanto o Neji que, segundo ela, já estava começando a melhorar. Tenten concordava que os olhos eram o espelho da alma, mas achava que o sorriso era o do coração.

O sorriso. Sem dúvida, a característica mais marcante da kunoichi de coques. Certo, os coques também eram, mas principalmente o sorriso. O sorriso dela mostrava muita coisa e era assim que ela queria que fosse. Assim como também queria que a ausência dele significasse.

Sasuke sabia decifrar as expressões de Tenten como ninguém. Talvez não tão bem como Neji sabia, mas ele chegava perto. A expressão de Tenten quando lhe chamou de covarde era séria, sem sorriso algum. As sobrancelhas franzidas. O tom de voz parecia com uma kunai certeira que ele não conseguiria desviar.

Talvez Tenten estivesse certa. Afinal, o que ele estava esperando para falar com a Hinata? Do que ele tinha medo? Já enfrentara coisas bem piores do que falar com uma garota.

Estava decidido. Não tinha o que temer. Não podia adiar sua felicidade por mais tempo. Não por falta de coragem. Ele iria provar de uma vez por todas que ele NÃO É COVARDE!

OoOoOoOo

Gostaram? Não? Nem eu... Mas fazer o quê?

Eu tenho mais algumas págs escritas, mas ainda falta muito para terminar o segundo cap.

Isto era para ser uma one-shot, mas não estou conseguindo termina-la. Vou tentar termina-la no segundo capítulo, mas pode demorar... Porque ainda falta muita coisa para acontecer... Ainda não estou conseguindo enxergar o final dessa história... Ainda tem as provas se aproximando, não sei como continuá-la e quero começar uma U.A. que ainda nem sei o tema, só pensei em uma única cena... ò.ó

Bom, se alguém estiver lendo isso aqui, espero que tenham gostado. Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível...

Bjos!! o/


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoal

Pessoal!! Vocês nem devem estar acreditando não é?

Pois podem acreditar! Eu acabei essa fic!

Com muita demora mais acabei!

Ela já está quase terminada há mais de dois meses, mas eu não consegui concluir. Eu tive muitos momentos de falta de inspiração, e escrevi mais 5 oneshots, enquanto isso. Aí eu estava começando a escrever outro projeto que me pareceu uma porcaria aí eu disse: "Vou terminar a minha primeira fic!".

Como eu disse, primeira. Não ta muito boa, mas eu gostei a história dela e to feliz com o resultado.

Ela ta gigante. Espero que isso compense... n.n'

Espero que gostem.

Sem mais enrolações...

**2° capítulo - D**

-Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, eu pago a conta. Fui eu que te convidei! – pedia Naruto, sacudindo as mãos. Sakura o olhou incrédula. Naruto mudou muito.

-Está bem, Naruto. Obrigada – Naruto sorriu e pegou sua bolsa em forma de sapo. Abriu-a e quase caiu para trás. Estava cheia de pedras. – AQUELE ERO-SENNIN!!

-Algum problema? – Naruto, envergonhado, mostrou a bolsa para Sakura. Esta sentiu uma veia latejar em sua testa. –Jiraya-sama...

-Exatamente... – Naruto não conseguia encarar a companheira de time.

-Acho que só tem uma alternativa...

-Não posso deixar você pagar, Sakura-chan. Eu comi muito.

-Não se preocupe, Naruto. O dinheiro vai voltar todinho pra mim – respondeu com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto. Naruto a olhou confuso.

-

-

-

O dia começava a raiar. Muitas pessoas acordavam naquele momento. Inclusive uma kunoichi chamada Tenten. Dormira mal naquela noite: odiava brigar com seus amigos. Para piorar, Tsunade-sama chamara Neji, Lee e ela para comparecer ao seu escritório pela manhã. Provavelmente, alguma missão. Participar de missões depois de uma noite mal dormida é péssimo.

Teria que se levantar logo, pois não faltava muito tempo para que tivesse que ir para a reunião com Tsunade e não queria de maneira alguma chegar atrasada. Não queria ver a Hokage brava, isso dava muito medo nela.

Tomou banho, vestiu sua roupa de ninja, tomou café da manhã, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa. Não demorou muito para chagar ao prédio em que morava a Godaime. Subiu calmamente as escadas: havia chegado cedo e bateu na porta do escritório.

-Pode entrar – dada à permissão, a garota adentrou o local. Neji já se encontrava lá, bastava esperar o Lee. – Bom, já que chegou, vou começar a explicar a missão.

-Mas, Tsunade-sama, e o Lee?

-Gai pediu para que ele o acompanhasse em uma missão. Partiram ontem à noite.

-Quer dizer que só vamos eu e a Tenten? – perguntou Neji, receoso. Depois da conversa que tivera com a Hinata, estava querendo evitar ficar sozinho com a Tenten.

-Sim! Algum problema? – perguntou Tsunade, encarando-o. Tenten também o olhou, curiosa. A última missão que executaram também foi feita só com eles dois. Qual seria o problema agora?

-Nenhum...

-Tsunade-sama? Daqui a cinco dias vai ser a festa da Sakura e eu queria saber se...

-A duração da missão vai depender única e exclusivamente de vocês – Tenten engoliu em seco. – A missão não é muito complicada... Basicamente, vocês vão ter que ir até o País do Relâmpago e escoltar o filho do senhor feudal de lá até o País do Fogo.

-Qual é o nome dele?

-Kinomoto Kayro. Tem 18 anos e está vindo para o país do fogo para representar seu pai em algumas negociações, já que o mais velho está ocupado resolvendo os problemas do próprio país. Essa missão é de extrema importância. Se tudo der certo, os países do Fogo e do Relâmpago poderão selar uma aliança. Essa missão é secreta então Kayro-san virá disfarçado de camponês.

-Entendido.

-Vocês terão uma hora para arrumar as coisas que precisarão para a missão. Então, apressem-se!

Quando Tsunade acabou de falar, os dois ninjas já não estavam mais lá. A mulher sorriu de canto. Às vezes, ela esquecia que não era mais genins, nem mesmo chunins, já eram jonins.

-

-

-

-Jiraya-sama... – chamou uma menina de cabelo azul e olhos castanhos com um corpo um tanto... desenvolvido.

-Sim... – o sennin quase caiu para trás ao ver quem havia lhe chamado. Era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto. – Muito prazer, senhorita. Poderia me dar a honra de saber seu ilustre nome?

-Hihihi...

-Oh! É tímida?

-Um pouco... Meu nome é Sak... Sakiho!! Isso! Sakiho.

-Mas que lindo nome!

-Muito obrigado, senhor... Fiquei sabendo que o senhor era um dos mais incríveis ninjas que existem, mas agora olhando para você, eu não acredito nisso.

-Ora, mas por quê? – perguntou, emburrado.

-Porque para ser um ninja tão incrível assim é preciso muita experiência e, bem, você parece tão jovem... – disse Sakiho, forçando um sorriso e colocando as duas frágeis mãos no braço de Jiraya. – E ainda por cima é tão musculoso.

-Você é mesmo muito encantadora. Eu ficaria muito lisonjeado se você aceitasse sair comigo.

-Para onde?

-Para um restaurante que serve uma comida divina!

-E eu terei que pagar? – perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

-Claro que não! Mas tem uma condição para que eu te leve.

-Condição? Qual seria?

-Um beijo.

-Na bochecha?

-Na boca.

-Mas já?!

-É pegar ou largar, doçura.

-Não vou perdera oportunidade de sair com você! – Sakiho foi se aproximando lentamente de Jiraya. Este já estava tendo vários pensamentos pervertidos em relação à garota. Quando seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, Sakiho acertou um soco na cara de Jiraya que o fez parar do outro lado da vila.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se formou no lugar onde Sakiho estava e quando a nuvem se dissipou, lá estava Sakura estalando os dedos. Naruto apareceu pulando nos telhados da casa em direção ao Jiraya.

Sakura correu até onde eles estavam. Quando chegou lá, Naruto pegou sua mão e saiu correndo com ela de lá. Entraram na casa dela e pararam para respirar.

-E aí? – perguntou Sakura.

-Veja! – Naruto tirou do bolso uma carteira. Abriu-a e viram muitas moedas e notas lá dentro. – É muito mais do que tinha no meu sapo.

-Vamos encarar isso como... juros!

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e bateram as mãos. o/\o

-

-

-

Hinata ouviu baterem na porta de sua casa. Não tinha ninguém em casa. Teria que descer. Dirigiu-se à porta. Quando a abriu teve uma enorme surpresa quase desmaiou.

-Neji-nii-san não está em casa – disse, quase num sussurro.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero falar com o Hyuuga.

-Então com quem você quer falar, Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata, nem tom desafiador e firme.

-Com você... Hinata.

-Entre.

-Obrigado.

-Então... O que quer?!

-Você está tão diferente...

-Algum problema?

-Nenhum... Eu gosto – Hinata não pôde deixar de corar após este comentário. Não dava para mudar totalmente, afinal.

-Sasuke... Diz-me... A que devo a sua visita?

-Eu vim te dizer uma coisa muito importante e que provavelmente você já sabe.

-Se eu já sei, porque precisa me dizer?

-Sinto que é uma cosa que preciso dizer pessoalmente.

-Diz.

-Eu amo você. Amo mesmo. Amo com todas as minhas forças. Sei que nunca a tive do meu lado de verdade, mas a idéia de perdê-la me apavora – Hinata ficou ser reação. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. – Sei que você deve gostar do Naruto, mas... – Hinata pôs o dedo os lábios de Sasuke, impedindo-o de continuar.

-A recíproca é verdadeira.

-Sempre considerei "recíproca" uma palavra bem romântica. Sempre ouvimos "a recíproca é verdadeira" ao invés de "eu também te amo".

-Considere-me original – ambos riram. Depois se abraçaram.

-Eu não sei muito bem, mas... agora é a hora do beijo, né?

-Tomara que sim! – Sasuke sorriu. Ambos se beijaram. Um beijo apaixonado, intenso, sem pressa alguma. Eles tinham muito tempo.

-Hina...

-Sim...

-Quer ser minha namorada?

-Ficaria encantada!

-Originalidade é contigo mesmo.

-Sim! P

-XDDDD

-Você também ta bem diferente!

-Acho que a culpa é da Tenten.

-Ficaria com ciúmes, mas acho que a Tenten já é do Neji!

-Você acha?

-Pelo menos, eu espero.

-Seria muito bom!

-D

-To brigado com ela, ela deve ta malzona. Odeia brigar com os amigos!

-Ela e o Neji-san vão para uma missão se corrermos deve dar para pegar eles no portão.

-Como você sabe?

-Ele saiu daqui antes de você chegar.

-Então não dá tempo.

-Ele tava adiantado. A Tenten é meio... Atrasada...

-O que estamos esperando?

-

-

-

Neji já estava no portão de Konoha. Tenten estava dez minutos atrasada. Ouviu passos apressados em sua direção. Virou-se para reclamar do atraso, mas não era Tenten quem estava ali. Hinata e Sasuke estavam suados e ofegantes.

-Cadê a Tenten? – perguntou Sasuke ao Neji.

-Bem que eu gostaria de saber...

-Ela ainda não chegou?! – perguntou Hinata, incrédula.

-Não.

-Você tem razão. Ela sempre ta atrasada... – comentou Sasuke com Hinata.

-O que vocês querem com ela?

-Eu quero fazer às pazes e contar a novidade.

-Que novidade?

-Estamos namorando, Neji-nii-san! – contou Hinata, entusiasmada.

-Estão? – perguntou Neji, abraçando a prima em seguida.

-Já chego me deparando com cenas incestuosas... – comentou Tenten. Ninguém havia percebido sua presença.

-Se tivesse chegado na hora, talvez soubesse do que se trata – brigou Neji.

-Se ela tivesse chegado na hora, talvez não desse para alcançá-los! – comentou Sasuke.

-Sasuke?! O que faz aqui?

-Vim fazer às pazes com você.

-Sim. Ajoelhe-se e me peça perdão! – todos menos Tenten arquearam uma das sobrancelhas. – Ou então me abrace e pelo menos peça desculpa!

-Mas foi você quem me chamou de covarde!

-Claro que chamei! Você não teve coragem de se declarar para a... Hinata! Oh my God! Vocês estão juntos?

-Namorando! – confirmou Hinata, alegre.

-Te perdôo, Sasukezito!! – declarou Tenten, abraçando Sasuke. – Mas agora, eu e o Neji temos que ir! Não podemos perder tempo! Felicidades!! – desejou Tenten, antes de ela e Neji cruzarem o portão.

-

-

-

-Sakura-chan?

-Que foi?

-Aqueles ali não são a Hinata-chan e o idiota do Sasuke?

-São sim! E eles estão de mãos dadas!

-Será que eles...?

-Vamos perguntar! – gritou Sakura, segurando a mão do Naruto e disparando a correr.

-Sasuke, Hinata! Vocês estão namorando?! – perguntou Sakura, quando estavam próximos ao casal.

-Estamos sim, Sakura-chan! – respondeu Hinata.

-O Sasuke criou coragem?

-Depois do que a Tenten disse para ele... – comentou Naruto.

-Vocês ouviram minha conversa? – indagou Sasuke, com uma veia latejando.

-Calma, amor... – pediu Hinata, abraçando Sasuke. – E vocês? Estão namorando?

-Nós?! Claro que não que absurdo! – garantiu Sakura.

-Então por que está segurando a mão do Naruto-kun? – só então Sakura percebeu que ainda não havia soltado a mão do Naruto. Ficou super vermelha e garantiu que aquilo não havia passado de um mal entendido.

-Por que, Sakura-chan?

-Por que o que?

-Por que você não quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Naruto. Sakura paralisou.

-Por quê? Você gosta de mim, Naruto? – todos caíram para trás. Não só Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke, como também todos que estavam em volta.

-Depois eu que sou o tapado. Quando fomos comer rámen, Sakura-chan, você deixou bem claro que não era um encontro. Prova de que você sabia que a minha intenção era a de ter um encontro com você!

-Sempre achei que era brincadeira sua, Naruto. Nunca achei que fosse de verdade...

-Sakura... – Sakura estranhou a falta do sufixo "-chan", prova de que aquilo era sério. Naruto ficou de frente para ela – ele estava ao seu lado – e segurou suas duas mãos. – Eu sempre te amei. E continuo te amando como nunca amei ninguém antes. Você foi a primeira amiga de verdade que eu tive, mas desde a primeira vez que eu te vi já sabia que o que eu sentia por você não era somente amizade. Não tenho medo de confessar que é e sempre foi amor. Seus olhos sempre me encantaram, agora você já é uma mulher. Tudo em você me encanta! Até os fios do seu cabelo que caem no seu rosto depois que você me bate me encantam! Isso prova que eu sou louco! Louco de amor por você!

-Naruto... Não faz assim que eu choro... – disse Sakura, antes de abraçar o loiro. Sua voz era chorosa, mas transparecia felicidade. – Eu também te amo. Te amo muito!

-Sério?! Desde quando?

-Depois de comermos rámen, eu fui pra casa bolar meu plano para roubar o dinheiro do Jiraya-sama... – Hinata e Sasuke ficaram chocados. Como assim "roubar o dinheiro do Jiraya-sama"? – Quando fechei meus olhos me peguei pensando em você. Em como havíamos nos tornado amigos. Mas de repente, uma sucessão de cenas veio em minha cabeça: quando estávamos no hospital depois da sua missão de tentar resgatar o Sasuke-kun há uns quatro anos, eu preocupada com você, a gente rindo, eu te socando... Enfim, muitos momentos que passamos juntos. Quando me olhei no espelho vi o sorriso bobo e apaixonado que estava no meu rosto. Foi aí que percebi que já gostava de você há muito tempo, mas esse sentimento estava escondido atrás do amor que eu achei que sentia pelo Sasuke-kun. Por isso aceitei tão bem quando a Tenten me contou que ele gostava da Hinata. Por isso fiquei tão aliviada quando descobri que a Hinata não gostava mais de você. Eu te amo, Naruto.

Naruto ficou tão emocionado que saiu pulando pela vila contando a novidade. Sakura ficou observando seu amado afastar-se. Em sua face, tinha brotado um lindo sorriso. Hinata e Sasuke olhavam tudo abobalhados.

-Vocês não deveriam se beijar agora?

-Eu espero.

-

-

-

-Ai, Neji... Não é legal? A Hinata e o Sasuke namorando... – comentou Tenten com Neji, enquanto pulavam de galho em galho.

-Não é bom ficarmos conversando. Estamos em uma missão!

-Em relação à missão...

-O quê?

-Não é bom nos disfarçarmos também?

-Por que precisaríamos nos disfarçar? Vamos escoltar o filho do senhor feudal, ele é que precisa se disfarçar! – Tenten deu um longo suspiro. Neji parecia muito distraído.

-Veja... Você não acharia estranho ver dois ninjas escoltando um camponês?

-Mas camponeses contratam ninjas para auxiliarem-nos nas tarefas.

-DOIS ninjas?!

-Quando éramos genins, íamos eu, você, o Lee e o Gai.

-Sim. Quando ÉRAMOSgenins. Você acha que as pessoas vão pensar que ainda somos? – Neji já ia contestar, quando Tenten completou: - Sendo que um é do clã Hyuuga?

Não era um bom argumento, este último, mas quando se trata da honra e grandiosidade do clã Hyuuga, é fácil convencer o Neji. Está certo que ninguém tem necessidade de conhecer o clã Hyuuga, mas, se era para convencê-lo, deixa o Neji se achar um pouco...

-Tudo bem... – Tenten sorriu.

-Neji, eu sei que você falou para não conversarmos, mas preciso te perguntar uma coisa!

-O quê?

-Por que você está tão estranho?

-Eu estou estranho? Desde quando?

-Desde hoje!

-Quanto tempo! ¬¬

-Não importa! Parecia que você não queria fazer a missão comigo e está me tratando mal. Qual é? Achei que fôssemos amigos...

-Somos. E é este o problema!

-A amizade não é um problema! Por que seria um problema?

-Porque eu... Desculpa, Tenten. Não estou pronto para falar sobre isso. Prometo tentar te tratar melhor...

Tenten ficou em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça. Continuaram a pular até que caiu a noite. Resolveram acampar. Neji foi buscar lenha para a fogueira e Tenten foi procurar comida. Ele chegou primeiro, acendeu a fogueira e esticou os sacos de dormir no chão. Tenten chegou pouco depois com 12 peixes em seus braços.

-Meu Deus...! Pra que tanto peixe?

-Não sei... Eu estava distraída...

-Isso não deveria fazer com que você pegasse menos peixes?

-Não... Eu só tacava kunais e eles morriam...

-Uau... Que trágico! O.o

-Não vamos passar fome. Provavelmente, teremos que comer peixe no café... E vai sobrar...

-Devemos chegar amanhã à tarde no País do Relâmpago. Depois, se tudo der certo chegaremos depois de amanhã no país do fogo. Ainda vão faltar dois dias para a festa da Sakura...

-Vai ter chocolate lá! n.n

-Hã? O.o

-Hum... Você não lembra...?

-Ah sim... O chocolate... u.u

-Sim... O chocolate... D

-Vamos assar os peixes?

-Claro!

Cada um comeu dois peixes e depois foram deitar. Tenten acordou no meio da noite, porque estava sem sono. Caminhou um pouco e achou um belo lago. A lua cheia estava refletida nele. Uma paisagem digna de um cartão postal. Tenten sentou-se na beira do lago e ficou admirando a lua.

Um sorriso nostálgico e até um pouco melancólico formou-se em seu rosto. Lembrou-se dos seus pais. Ambos falecidos. Morreram na luta contra a Kyuubi, ela tinha um ano quando isso aconteceu. Quando descobriu que a Kyuubi estava selada no Naruto, ela achou que sentiria uma imensa raiva dele. Mas não conseguia. Ele simplesmente a carismava. Não conseguia evitar sentir um pouco de pena do loiro, pois ele carregava o fardo de ter dentro de si um monstro que matou tantas pessoas.

Novamente, seus pais vieram a sua cabeça. Não se lembrava muito deles, mas os amava muito e desejava que eles estivessem do seu lado neste momento. Lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. Não dava mais para segurá-las. Enterrou a cabeça nos joelho, numa tentativa de abafar o choro.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e deparou-se com Neji, seus olhos brancos a encaravam. Não conseguia distinguir nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Sentiu-se fraca por estar chorando na frente dele. Esperava uma torrente de perguntas a respeito do por que dela estar chorando, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Tenten não conseguia mais raciocinar, abraçou Neji e derramou mais e mais lágrimas...

-

-

-

Quando abriu seus olhos, sentiu-os inchados. Tentou se levantar, mas algo a impedia: os braços de Neji a estavam enlaçando. O menino ainda dormia, sua expressão era de preocupação, bem diferente da expressão serena que sempre carregava no rosto.

-Será que devo acordá-lo? – perguntou Tenten para si mesma.

-Não precisa... – Neji estava acordando. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Tenten olhou para o garoto. Logo em seguida, voltou o olhar para o lago. Pôde ver, em seu reflexo, os olhos inchados. Sentiu-se mal. – Tenten?

-Hã? – Tenten não parecia estar realmente prestando atenção.

-Por que estava chorando?

-É que bateu uma saudade dos meus pais. Sabe?

-Eles estão... mo...

-Sim. Estão mortos. Estão mortos há 16 anos.

-Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia.

-É estranho o melhor amigo não saber essas coisas, não é? Eu conheço a sua história todinha... – Neji engoliu em seco. Ela estava certa: ela conhecia a história do seu clã toda, não porque ele foi correndo contar, mas porque ela interessou-se em saber. Ela sentava-se com ele, iniciava um assunto banal e depois, quando Neji se dava conta, já havia lhe contado coisas que não contaria nem para si mesmo.

-Eu...

-Não estou te culpando. Sério! Não tem como você saber. Eu sei sua história? Sei, mas porque eu procurei saber. E, além do mais, você não vai chegar e perguntar: "E aí, Tenten? Seus pais ainda estão vivos?".

-Mas eu deveria procurar saber mais sobre você. Você fez isso comigo.

-Perceba a diferença entre mim e você: você sempre foi distante, frio e um pouco triste, era óbvio que algo o atormentava; eu sempre fui alegre e sorridente, procurava, procuro deixar transparecer ao máximo as minhas emoções.

-Com isso você quer dizer que...

-Eu disfarçava melhor do que você? Não. Eu, o tempo todo, tentava me enganar, fingindo que estava tubo bem quando, visivelmente, não estava.

-Visivelmente para você, não é? Porque ninguém percebe nada.

-É claro... Mas... Mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, você veio aqui e me abraçou. Foi uma prova de amizade muito linda, Neji. Você realmente me ajudou – confessou Tenten, sorrindo. Neji sorriu de volta, embora o "prova de amizade" não o tenha agradado muito. – Você acha que vão achar estranho o fato de uma camponesa estar com olhos inchados? – perguntou Tenten, brincalhona.

-Um camponês de olhos brancos e cabelos compridos também não é a coisa mais normal do mundo, não é?

-Se você me perguntasse, normal seria o último adjetivo que eu usaria para classificá-lo!

-Estou bem sentindo cheiro de indireta.

-Imagina, Neji... – Tenten levantou-se, dirigindo-se à área de acampamento. Neji a seguiu. Arrumaram suas coisas, comeram peixe e voltaram a caminhar em direção ao País do Relâmpago.

-

-

-

-Então, Neji... Vamos colocar as fantasias?

-Disfarces!

-Whatever!!

-Você trouxe alguma coisa que possamos utilizar? – perguntou Neji, contrariado.

-Tudo, meu amor! – Tenten usou esse vocativo (vocativo – função sintática que tem como função chamar alguém ou alguma coisa personificada / Também sou cultura! n.nd) por pura brincadeira, mas, de alguma forma, ele mexeu com Neji, deixando-o sem palavras. –Neji (outro vocativo! Geralmente vem separado dos outros termos da oração por vírgula! / Hoje eu tô demais!! u.u), você está bem?

-E...Estou!

-Por isso eu demorei. E você ainda tinha ficado chateado... Bobão... – comentou Tenten, enquanto mexia em sua mochila. – Aqui! – exclamou Tenten, estendendo a roupa de camponês para Neji. O menino a admirava. Tenten sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar tão penetrannte de seu companheiro de time. Sacudiu as roupas em frente dos olhos dele, fazendo-o despertar.

-Obrigado – Neji foi para um lugar mais afastado para se trocar. Eles estavam a alguns metros do País do Relâmpago. Quando ele voltou, Tenten encontrava-se pronta. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, eles eram magníficos: um pouco ondulados e iam até metade das costas da morena.

-Neji –ele olhou para os olhos da menina – a bandana...

-Quer que eu tire minha bandana?! – perguntou, incrédulo.

-Não se preocupe... Trouxe um capuz para você. Assim também os seus olhos estarão cobertos.

-Uau. Você pensa em tudo, hein?

-Sou uma jonin, querido.

-Certo. Vamos!

Caminharam um pouco, desta vez por terra e mais lentamente. Chegaram ao portão do País do Relâmpago. Teriam que chegar até o centro que era onde moravam o senhor feudal e seu filho.

-Neji...

-Oi?

-Acho que não penso em tudo...

-Por que diz isso? – perguntou Neji. Não estava enxergando muito bem por causa do capuz.

-Fico pensando... Como dois simples camponeses vão entrar no castelo do senhor feudal...?

-Realmente... É uma boa pergunta!

-Já sei! Podemos fingir que estamos pedindo comida, só que aí os guardas vão tentar nos expulsar. Então nós nocauteamos ele, entramos no castelo e falamos com o sennhor feudal!

-Sua louca! Não vou fazer nada dis... – reclamava Neji, quando sua voz foi interrompida pela a da sua companheira de time.

-OE!! ALGUÉM!! ESTOU PASSANDO FOME!! TENHO UM IRMÃO PEQUENO EM CASA QUE PRECISA DE COMIDA!! ELE TÁ COM... PNEUMONIA!! OE!!

-Fica quieta! – repreendeu Neji, tapando a boca da sua companheira de time.

Rapidamente, dois guardas vieram correndo para a entrada do castelo com armas nas mãos. Tenten sorriu vitoriosa. Estava se pondo em posição de ataque quando Neji falou, educadamente, com um dos homens.

-Me desculpe o incômodo. Somos ninjas de Konoha, o senhor feudal nos contratou. Estamos disfarçados.

-Ninjas de Konoha, huh? – uma dos guardas sorriu debochado. Neji mostrou-lhe a bandana e o guarda engoliu em seco. – Esperem um minuto. Eu irei falar com Tsuki-dono e já volto!

-Pô, Neji! Estragou meu plano... – queixou-se Tenten.

-Desculpe-me, mas não quero que nossa vila fique com má reputação!

-Hã? Que absurdo! É quase como se você estivesse me chamando de barraqueira só que de forma educada.

-Não é quase se como. Eu estou.

-O quê?

-Desculpe interromper, mas é que Tsuki-dono pediu para que vocês entrassem.

-Com licença! – pediu Tenten, emburrada, tomando uma boa distância de Neji. Este soltou um muxoxo e seguiu sua companheira.

-Uau... Que gigantesco! – comentou Tenten ao entrarem no castelo.

-Por aqui – indicou um dos guardas, abrindo a porta para que eles entrassem. Tenten olhou deslumbrada para a suntuosa sala do senhor feudal. – Sentem-se, por favor.

-Bem vindos – cumprimentou um senhor gordo e vestido com elegantes roupas. Ao seu lado, encontravam duas moças esbeltas, vestidas com roupas de odaliscas. Elas davam risinhos e mexiam com alguns dos poucos fios que restavam na cabeça do governante do País do Relâmpago. Neji e Tenten assistiam a tudo com as sobrancelhas erguidas em total incredulidade e espanto. – Como sabem, estão aqui para escoltar meu filho, Kayro-kun, até seu país. Sou Tsuki-sama, senhor feudal do País do Relâmpago. Prazer... – diz olhando maliciosamente para Tenten que baixa o olhar passando a encarar os próprios pés (percebendo assim que precisa cortar a unha do dedão... zueira... estão cortadinhas e limpinhas! n.nd).

-Senhor... – chamou um guarda. – Seu filho está aqui.

-Mande-o entrar! – ordenou.

Entrou na sala um jovem muito bonito. Possuia cabelos negros espetados, olhos azuis, era alto e tinha um lindo sorriso. Vestia um roupa simples de camponês. Ao entrar na sala, Neji e Tenten se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência para o menino. Ele encarava Tenten fixamente, deixando a garota vermelha.

-Será possível que todos nesse castelo sejam tarados...? – sussurrou Neji para si mesmo.

-Então, vocês dois são os ninjas que irão me escoltar? Vejo que também estão disfarçados. Bom – Tenten olhou superior para Neji, este apenas virou o rosto.

-Desculpe, Alteza. Permita que eu me apresente. Sou Tenten.

-Muito prazer – respondeu Kayro, beijando a mão de Tenten. – E você? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Neji que olhava a cena com uma expressão de nojo no rosto.

-Hyuuga Neji.

-Hyuuga, huh?

-Conhece?

-Infelizmente, é impossível não conhecer.

-Infelizmente?

-Agora você vai ficar se achando...

-Não precisa. Ele já se acha naturalmente! – brincou Tenten, recebendo um olhar fuzilador de seu companheiro.

-Podemos ir? – perguntou Kayro, sorrindo para a jovem.

-Eu é que pergunto. Já está pronto?

-Só estou esperando seu amiguinho...

-

-

-

-Esse cara me dá nojo – comentou Neji com Tenten, enquanto pegavm lenha.

-Nossa! Por quê?

-Ele fica agindo como se fosse o líder, quando na verdade o líder sou eu!

-Neji, se você sabe que o líder é você, não dá confiança. Deixa ele pensar que pode. Como Tsunade-sama disse: essa missão é muito importante! – aconselhou Tenten.

-E além do mais... – Tenten o olhou, curiosa. – Ele fica dando em cima de você! – Tenten começou a rir, rir não, gargalhar. Neji a olhou de maneira fuziladora.

-O que é isso agora? Ciúmes?

-É! – Tenten deixou a lenha cair no chão. Neji confirmara? Era ciúmes? Por quê? Do que ele tinha ciúmes?

-Ciúmes do que, Neji? – Tenten abaixou-se para recolher a lenha que havia deixado cair. De alguma forma, ela usou esse ato como forma de esconder o rubor em sua face.

-Ciúmes de... – Neji parou um instante. O que ele estava fazendo? Então se lembrou de algumas palavras de sua prima.

_Flash Back_

_-Obrigado por tudo, Neji-nii-san! Mas agora é sério... quando você vai se declarar para a Tenten? – perguntou Hinata, tentando desviar o assunto dela e do Sasuke. Apesar de ter ido ao quarto do seu primo pedir conselhos sobre esse assunto, ele já estava começando a incomodá-la._

_-Eu... Talvez..._

_-Respostas concretas, Hyuuga! – repreendeu-o Hinata. Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Hinata se encolheu e assumiu um tom avermelhado._

_-Quando eu tiver uma oportunidade, OK?_

_-E quando tiver... não a perca, nii-san. Promete?_

_-Tudo bem. Prometo._

-Gente! Que demora é essa para pegar a lenha?! – perguntou Kayro, chegando de repente. Ao ver Tenten recolhendo a lenha, correu para ajudá-la. – Oh! Bela donzela, o que faz aí no chão? Será que não tem nenhum cavalheiro que possa lhe ajudar? – recitava Kayro olhando para Neji, o qual parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. – Mas é claro que não. Acabei de chegar! – Tenten revirou os olhos. No começo, achou as cantadas até bonitinhas, mas agora, elas já lhe causavam enjôo.

-Kayro-sama, não precisa. Eu mesma faço! – replicou, retirando rapidamente toda a lenha que estava na mão dele. – Pensei que eu e o Neji tínhamos pedido para que esperasse no acampamento.

-É que vocês estavam demorando...

-Pedimos que você _esperasse_ no acampamento – Tenten andou apressadamente de volta para onde tinham armado o acampamento, quase corria. Havia desrespeitado o filho do senhor feudal do País do Relâmpago, queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela situação.

Neji deu um discreto sorriso e seguiu Tenten. Kayro olhava tudo aturdido. Nunca havia levado um fora antes. Era tudo tão novo e excitante. Teria que conseguir Tenten, de qualquer maneira.

-

-

-

-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – bocejava Tenten, espreguiçando-se.

-Tenten! Bom dia! – cumprimentou Kayro. O menino estava na frente da fogueira fritando alguns ovos. Tenten saiu do saco-de-dormir enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Bom dia... Cadê o Neji? – o semblante sorridente de Kayro se desfez ao ouvir o nome do Hyuuga.

-Eu não sei. Não o vejo desde ontem.

-Quando você acordou ele já não estava mais aqui?

-Não.

-Eu te irritei? – perguntou Tenten, um pouco cínica. Sabia que o irritara no dia anterior com a história da lenha e também sabia que Kayro odiava o Neji. Mas ela adorava irritar as pessoas, principalmente quando as pessoas eram tão irritáveis.

-Não, bela princesa.

-Sei... – brincou, enquanto comia um dos ovos que Kayro tinha feito.

-

-

-

-Mais um dia. Mais um dia e eu e Tenten voltaremos para Konoha. Missões como essa só servem para me irritar! Não corremos perigo algum e eu ainda tenho que ver esse garoto mimado dando em cima da Tenten – reclamava Neji, molhando o rosto. Estava na beira de um rio, completamente suado. Acordou cedo para treinar.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou o Hyuuga, após ter ouvido um barulho. – Apareça! Byakugan! – Neji vasculhou a área com o Byakugan, mas não viu ninguém. – Será que foi impressão? Mas eu tenho certeza de ter ouvido um barulho!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Tenten! – Neji correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao acampamento, chegando lá encontrou 4 ninjas da Vila Oculta da Nuvem. Dois deles seguravam Tenten, enquanto um deles mantinha uma kunai no pescoço de Kayro. O outro ninja, estava parado assistindo a tudo. Parecia ser o líder do grupo.

-Ora, ora... – o líder se pronunciou. – Então é você que vai representar o País do Relâmpago? Há! Agoram mandam crianças para resolverem assuntos desse calibre? Nosso senhor feudal tem muito o que fazer dentro do próprio país, huh? Mentira. Ele só quer gozar de luxo e riqueza e aumentar cada vez mais aquela barriga gigantesca dele.

-Meu pai é um líder muito bom, viu? – retrucou Kayro.

-Cale-se! Ou será que quer morrer? Chizaku, não deixe esse fedelho escapar!

-Vocês vão nos deixar em paz ou não? – perguntou Tenten, desafiadora.

-Essa menina não nos fará diferença! Kangarou, Mitchi! Podem matá-la! – Mitch foçou uma kunai contra o pescoço de Tenten. Neji arregalou os olhos e já ia gitar quando um tronco apareceu no lugar de Tenten e uma chuva de kunais, shurikens, foices e muitas outras armas ninjas começou a cair sobre Mitchi e Kangarou.

-Não me subestime! – ordenou Tenten, no galho de uma árvore, com um pergaminho aberto nas mãos. Mitchi e Kangarou tentaram se proteger o máximo que puderam, mas saíram com vários cortes do ataque de Tenten. Saía muito sangue de Kangarou e uma foice estava cravada em sua perna, impedindo-o de se levantar por causa da dor.

-Então a garotinha é ninja? – perguntou o líder, com desdém. Tenten pegou a bandana de Konoha e a amarrou na testa. – De Konoha? – perguntou o ninja, um pouco surpreso.

-Solte o Kayro-san! – ordenou Tenten a Chizaku. O ninja soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Não tenho obrigação nenhuma de soltá-lo. E se você se aproximar, a cabeça dele vai rolar. Então... Quem vai me obrigar? Vo... – Chizaku não pôde terminar sua frase, pois fora acertado por um golpe, ou melhor, por 64 golpes, enquanto prestava atenção na kunoichi. Tenten pulou para o lado de Neji, que já estava com a bandana devidamente amarrada na testa. Chizaku caiu no chão. Kayro também.

-Frouxo! – resmungou Neji. Tenten lhe deu uma cotovelada. – Ai, Tenten!

-Frouxo! – riu Tenten.

-Desculpe interromper o casal, mas... – começou o líder do grupo sendo interrompido por Neji.

-Não se preocupa. Fazem muito isso! – acrescentou, olhando para Kayro e, logo depois, recebendo outra cotovelada de Tenten.

-Mitchi! Ataque-os!

-Sim, Kaero-san! – Mitchi correu na direçou dos dois e fez um selamento com as mãos.

-Tenten! Ele esta usando um elemento terra!

-Mas, Neji, nem eu nem você possuímos o elemento relâmpago! Só temos vento, fogo e água. Temos então que tentar escapar.

-Eu sei! ( Eu inventei naturezas de chakras para eles. Eu coloquei a Tenten como vento - que é um ótimo elemento para ser usado em batalhas e como o Asuma utilizava esses dois elementos para tornar sua ARMA mais poderosa achei que ficava bem com a Tenten- e fogo – eu queria colocar água, mas como teve aquele episódio que o Time Gai lutou com o Kisame e a Tenten tinha pouco fôlego e talz, eu resolvi dar um pouco de fogo da juventude para ela n.nd – e o Neji como água – sei lá, achei que combinava – e também vento – também achei que combinava, mesmo o anime falando que é uma natureza de chakra bem rara... A fic é minha eu faço o que eu quiser! – pensei até em colocá-lo como relâmpago, mas ia atrpalhar o rumo da história ) – um enorme buraco se formou abaixo de seus pés. Tenten cravou duas kunais em duas árvores, presas as kunais tinha uma resistente corda, pela qual ela e Neji se seguravam. O buraco foi aumentando e as árvores em que as kunais estavam presas começaram a cair nele.

-Neji! – a voz da garota estava em um tom altamente aterrorizado.

-Calma – ordenou ele. – Tudo ficará bem! – depois disso a abraçou forte. Tenten fechou os olhos com força e o abraçou também. – Tenten...

-Já morremos? – perguntou, receosa.

-Não. Estamos vivos... e a salvos! – Tenten abriu os olhos. Ela e Neji estavam em pé, ao lado do riacho. Ela começou a cutucar o Neji, como se quisesse conferir se realmente estavam vivos. – Tenten! O que está fazendo?!

-Como?!

-Foi um ninjutso de tempo e espaço que eu usei.

-V-você consegue fazer isso?

-Eu não fiz?

-Caraca! Você nos salvou! E não ficou nem um pouco apavorado!

-Você está tremendo... – Tenten deixou-se cair no chão. Suas pernas estavam muito bambas e ela não conseguia mais se manter em pé.

-Acho que nunca estive tão perto de morrer.

-Isso é mentira!

-Mas nunca fiquei no estado em que eu estou. O que houve?

-Eu não sei. Vamos procurar os seqüestradores. Eles não sabem que estamos vivos então temos a vantagem do elemento surpresa. Consegue se levantar?

-Claro...

-

-

-

Neji tinha avistado Kaero e Mitchi, carregando Chizaku e arrastando Kayro, enquanto Kangarou se arrastava um pouco atrás. Tenten e Neji os perseguiam silenciosamente, esperando que eles parassem para comer alguma coisa ou acampar, o que não demorou muito já que dois membros do quarteto da nuvem ( super tosco, eu sei. -.-) estavam debilitados.

-Chefe... – manifestou-se Mitchi. – Por que não matamos o garoto logo?

-Já expliquei: vou fazer o pai dele pagar resgate.

-Pensei que o plano era evitar que o País do Fogo e o do Relâmpago estabelecessem algum acordo de paz – intrometeu-se Kangarou.

-E nós vamos fazer isso!

-Como faremos isso se você vai devolver o fedelho pro pai assim que ele pagar a recompensa?

-Vocês são tão ingênuos... – Kangarou e Mitchi o olharam interrogativamente. – Claro que vamos matá-lo. Mas só depois de pegarmos a recompensa. Assim aproveitamos e matamos o senhor feudal também. Assim, assumiremos o poder definitivamente.

-Isso é muito melhor do que o plano original – elogiou Mitchi.

-Mas... Mas por que vocês não querem que o País do Relâmpago e do Fogo assinem um acordo de paz? – perguntou Kayro. Ele estava morrendo de medo da possibilidade dele e de seu pai serem mortos, mas procurava não deixar transparecer.

-Não é óbvio?! Se o Fogo e o Relâmpago assinarem uma aliança, o País do Relâmpago só vai contratar os ninjas de Konoha, o que será péssimo para a economia da Vila da Nuvem e para os ninjas que ficarão sem missões. E como você deve saber, somos ninjas da Nuvem.

-Se vocês acham que só iríamos contratar ninjas de Konoha é porque não confiam em suas capacidades. Agora, se vocês fossem realmente bons, iam ficar feliz com a aliança e seriam os ninjas de Konoha que deveriam se preocupar – gritou Kayro, inconformado com o egoísmo desses caras. O problema da economia da vila e da falta de missões não passava de uma desculpa para que eles assumissem o poder e recebessem o apoio dos moradores da vila.

-Nós sabemos que somos capazes. O problema é seu pai e os outros saberem. A prova viva de nossas habilidades é a derrota de dois jonins de Konoha com apenas um golpe.

-Nunca nos subestime! – os ninjas da Nuvem olharam para cima e puderam perceber Neji e Tenten em cima de galho. – Tenten, eu vou começar! – Neji fez um jutso de elemento água e inundou todo o local. Tenten desceu da árvore e, aproveitando que os ninjas da Nuvem tentavam não se afogarem, pegou Kayro e subiu em cima de outra árvore.

-Por favor, fique aqui! Deixe que eu e o Neji cuidamos de tudo – pediu Tenten, enquanto desamarrava o garoto.

-Tenha cuidado...

-TENTEN!! – berrou Neji. A menina virou-se e viu uma kunai vindo em sua direção. Conseguiu pará-la facilmente.

-Quem foi o infeliz que tentou me acertar?!

-Fui eu! – confessou Mitchi, aparecendo por trás de Tenten.

-Que bom que foi! Eu estava esperando para testar uma coisa. Que bom que será em você! – Tenten invocou uma espada bem afiada e também muito bonita. Podia ver que ela estava carregada com chakra do elemento vento. – Acredite: você não vai querer ser acertado com isso! – dito isso a morena foi pra cima do ninja com a espada. Ele desvio-se com dificuldade. Ambos foram para cima da água. Mitchi fazia aparecer árvores em sua frente para que Tenten não o atingisse, mas árvores eram facilmente destruídas por ela ( já repararam? Naruto contribui muito para o aquecimento globol. Se nós formos contar cada árvore que já foi destruída naquele desenho...).

-E quanto a você? – perguntou Neji, dirigindo-se ao líder. – Qual é a sua habilidade?

-Em vez de te dizer... Por que eu não mostro? – perguntou o Kaero, fazendo selos com as mão. Neji arregalou os olhos: era um genjutso. Conseguiu cancelá-lo a tempo. De repente, ouve um grito. Mitchi estava com a espada de Tenten na mão, até que num movimento rápido crava-a no peito da garota. Neji gritou, gritou muito. Até que tudo ficou preto. As imagens estavam distorcidas e ele só conseguia ouvir vozes que não se podiam distiguir o culpando pela morte de Tenten.

-

-

-

-Neji... Rápido! Levanta!

-Tenten?! – Neji abraçou a amiga ao vê-la viva ao seu lado. Tenten arregalou os olhos, em sinal de total surpresa. – Pensei que estava morta!

-Você foi pego em um genjutso... Relaxa! Tô viva. Eu... matei uma pessoa... Duas... O tal de Mitchi e o líder. Eu sou uma assassina – lamentava-se Tenten. – É que... você gritou e eu... eu fiquei com raiva... eu... eu matei... dois homens...

-Tenten... Você é uma kunoichi. Não pode se lamentar por ter matado pessoas, principalmente se forem ameaças. Se não fosse eles que tivessem morrido, seriam nós dois e outras pessoas inocentes.

-Mas...

-Vem cá! – Neji abraçou Tenten que logo correspondeu ao abraço. Lágrimas caíram de seu rosto. Tenten nunca matou ninguém. Ela sempre procurava prender os criminosos ou simplesmente deixar alguém matá-los depois que os tivesse capturados. Sempe fora muito piedosa. Isso não era uma qualidade no mundo em que vivia, mas ela era de Konoha e todos em Konoha eram sempre piedosos. Piedosos demais.

-Será que Tsunade-sama vai brigar? – Neji deu uma gargalhada. Era incrível que, com 17 anos e sendo uma jonin, Tenten continuasse a agir assim. Ela o abraçou ainda mais forte e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. – Os outros dois estão presos numa corda e o Kayro está lá. Solto.

-Ainda não acredito que fiquei preso num genjutso enquanto você resolvia tudo – Tenten levantou a cabeça e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Neji abriu os olhos. – Acho que podemos voltar agora, não é?

-Finalmente!

Levantaram-se e chegaram ao local onde estavam os prisioneiros. Kayro os observava com uma expressão de nojo. Tenten pegou sua espada, que estava cravada no chão, estava encharcada de sangue. Suas pernas tremeram um pouco, mas ela logo se recompôs. Neji levantou Kangarou e Chizaku e os mandou seguir em frente. Tenten e Kayro os seguiam um pouco atrás.

A viagem demorou um dia e meio. De noite, Tenten e Neji se revezavam para vigiar os ninjas da Nuvem. Quando chegaram ao país do Fogo, uma carruagem estava a espera de Kayro.

-Muito obrigada por tudo – agradeceu Kayro. – Especialmente você, bela jovem, que se mostrou bem mais forte do que muitos pensariam – elogiou, beijando a mão de Tenten, que deu um sincero sorriso como respota. – Quanto a você – virou-se para Neji. -, excetuando o fiasco do genjutso, você é um bom ninja, um ótimo companheiro de equipe.

-Obrigado... Eu acho – Neji estendeu a mão para Kayro, que a apertou sem relutância. – Cuide-se. Não faça nosso esforço ter sido em vão!

-Pode deixar! – garantiu Kayro, acenando da carruagem que já se afastava.

-

-

-

-Amanhã é a festa da Sakura-san, não é? – perguntou Lee, sentado no sofá a casa de Tenten.

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica, não é, Lee? Porque aposto que você está contando os dias! – rebateu Tenten. Ela estava em outro sofá, mais espaçoso, ao lado de Neji.

-Você me conhece mesmo, não é, Tenten-chan?

-XP. Você sabe que sim! – Neji parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Tenten percebeu e o olhou, curiosa. A menina voltou os olhos para Lee que deu de ombros. – Neji?

-Oi?

-Você está bem?

-Claro. Por quê?

-Você parece distraído – respodeu Lee.

-É, eu realmente estou distraído. Mas vocês estavam falando da festa, não é?

-Estávamos. Mas agora o mais importante é saber no que você estava pensando! – pronunciou-se Tenten, pulando no sofá. Lee deu um brilhante sorriso.

-Não é nada demais... – desconversou Neji, encarando fixamente Tenten.

-Humf – bufou Tenten. – Odeio esse "não é nada demais"!

-Não são coisas que mereçam ser relatadas.

-Ah! Tá bom, Neji! Eu vou fazer pipoca pra gente! – Tenten saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha fazer pipoca. Lee encarou Neji fixamente. Neji o olhou, interrogativo.

-Não vai me contar?

-Contar o quê?

-O que você não quis ou não teve coragem de contar para Tenten.

-Se eu não contei para ela, porque acha que eu vou contar para você?

-Talvez porque tenha a ver com ela.

-O quê?!

-Eu vi como você a encarava. Não tente disfarçar.

-Às vezes você me surpreende.

-Eu posso ser agitado e sair um pouco do normal às vezes, mas você sabe que eu não sou idiota.

-Tem razão. Tem mesmo a ver com ela.

-Você gosta dela, né, Neji?

-É tão óbvio?

-Mais do que você imagina!

-Então ela sabe?! – perguntou Neji, assustado.

-Não, não. Tenten é um poço de distração. Se não está em uma missão, não percebe um palmo do que acontece a sua frente.

-Você acha que ela gosta de mim?

-Oh, sim! – Neji suspirou, aliviado. – Só não percebeu ainda – Neji o encarou, sua expressão chegava quase ao desespero. Lee não pode deixar de rir. De repente, eles ouvem o irritante barulho do microondas. Tenten voltou com uma bacia cheia de pipoca numa mão e um pote com jujubas na outra.

-Alguém pode me ajudar?

-

-

-

Era o dia da famosa festa da Sakura e da Ino, ela aconteceria na praia como uma espécie de lual. A festa começaria às cinco da tarde e não tinha hora para acabar. Mesmo sendo dia 28, eles soltariam fogos de artifício, como se fosse realmente ano novo.

A decoração estava linda. Tinha tochas espalhadas por uma grande área, uma tenda em uma parte da praia, algumas mesas espalhadas com comida em cima e isopors com refrigerantes e sucos.

As roupas dos meninos e das meninas ia seguir um padrão. Os meninos usariam bermudas floridas, blusa branca e colares havaianos. As meninas usariam saias havaianas, a parte de cima de um biquini branco, o mesmo colar dos meninos e um arranjo de flores brancas na cabeça.

-Uau! Isso aqui está lindo! – exclamou Tenten, admirada com a decoração. Sakura a viu e correu para abraçá-la. Só estavam Sakura, Naruto, Ino e agora, Tenten na festa.

-Você é que está linda!

-Eu estou igual a você Sakura! n.n'

-Quem me dera! Bem que eu queria ter o seu cabelo ou as suas coxas...

--.- Não faz isso se não eu fico vermelha! – falou Tenten, brincalhona.

-TENTEN-CHAN!! – gritou Naruto, jogando-se em cima da Tenten. Ele, Sakura e Tenten caíram no chão e começaram a rir. Ino era a única que parecia indiferente a cena.

-MINNA-SAN! – Lee tinha acabado de chegar e se jogou em cima do bolinho de gente fazendo as gargalhadas se tornarem ainda mais altas. Neji vinha logo atrás de Lee.

-Você não vai se jogar aí também, vai? – perguntou Ino, impaciente.

-Deixe de ser ciumenta, Ino! Se quer se jogar se jogue! – retrucou Sasuke, que tinha acabado de chegar, abraçado com Hinata.

-Eu não quero me jogar! – gritou Ino, seu rosto estava vermelho. – Só acho muita infantlidade que...

-As crianças são as que melhor sabem aproveitar a vida! – disse Tenten, se levantando. – Sasukezito!! – gritou Tenten, pulando no pescoço do amigo. – Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ver você com a Hinata! – Sasuke sorriu sem-graça. Tenten então pulou em Neji. – NEJI!! Nem disse "oi"! Oi!!

-Oi – respondeu Neji, sorrindo.

-Vejo que estão se divertindo! – comentou Hana, que acabara de chegar.

-Hana... Não sabia que você viria... – disse Tenten.

-Claro! Se o Lee não tivesse me contado eu nunca saberia – todos olharam para o Lee, furiosos. Ninguém suportava a Hana. Apesar da presença indesejada da menina de cabelo roxo, a festa transcorreu bem e todos se divertiram muito. Já era quase meia-noite, Sasuke e Shino estavam começando a preparar os fogos de artifício.

Tenten e Neji estavam um pouco mais afastados, observando as estrelas. Tenten estava totalmente deitada, cheia de areia. Neji estava sentado, apoiado em seus braços.

-O céu está lindo hoje, não é? – perguntou Tenten, admirada.

-Sem dúvida. Uma noite linda. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para eu te dizer que...

-Pessoal, já vão acender os fogos! – gritou Hana, aproximando-se deles.

-Que legal! – Tenten se levantou e começou a tirar areia do seu corpo. Neji olhou emburrado para Hana.

-O que foi, Neji-kun? – perguntou Hana, fazendo beicinho.

-Eu to cansado de você sabia?! Eu to há muito tempo tentando dizer pra Tenten que eu a amo e você não me deixa fazer isso! – gritou Neji para Hana, para só depois se dar conta do que tinha dito. Em um ato involuntário, tampa a sua boca. Hana faz uma cara emburrada e Tenten arregala os olhos surpresa.

-Você... me... ama? – perguntou, incrédula.

-Eu... Sim! Te amo muito, Tenten – confessou Neji, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que lhe dizer. Eu nunca te olhei assim, Neji...

-Entendo... – Neji abaixou os olhos e começou a caminhar de volta para onde as outras pessoas estavam. Tenten correu até ele.

-Isso não é um não. Deixa eu orgaizar meus sentimentos. Eu não sei o que sinto. Neji... Você é o meu melhor amigo! Eu não quero perder isso! – disse Tenten. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

-Você não vai perder isso, Tenten. Mas agora eu preciso ficar sozinho. Vou pra casa.

Tenten deixa-se cair no chão, abaixa o rosto, tentando, inutilmente, segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Você é uma idiota! – Tenten vira o rosto e dá de cara com a expressão de reprovação de Hana.

-Como?

-Você não percebe? Você é louca pelo, Neji! Você tem certeza que nunca pensou sentir algo diferente por ele?

Flash Back

_-Neji... – gritou Tenten, preocupada. Correu até Neji e se abaixou, encostando a orelha próxima ao coração do rapaz. – Ainda está vivo! – suspirou aliviada. Colocou o braço do jovem em volta do seu pescoço, o levantou e o colocou sentado em um tronco de uma árvore que estava um pouco afastada. – Não se preocupe, vou até Konoha buscar ajuda. Tsunade-sama tratará muito bem de você! – disse acariciando o rosto do rapaz._

-

_-Precisa descansar. Vou sair para que possa fazê-lo._

_-Espere, Tenten._

_-Sim?_

_-Fique. Gosto da sua companhia – a garota lhe respondeu com um sorriso e tornou a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. Realmente, os dois tinham, enfim, tornado-se amigos._

-

_-Eu também tenho sentimentos. E vou mostrar... – disse, suavemente, aproximando-se de Tenten._

_-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Tenten, a voz vacilante. A esta altura, Neji estava perigosamente perto._

_-Estou demonstrando meus sentimentos..._

_-P-pare... Você não... eu... na verdade..._

-

_-Ah... Neji?_

_-Diga!_

_-O que você ia me dizer antes da... visita inesperada da Hana?_

_-Eu ia..._

_-Você começou assim: "eu estava pensando se você gostaria de..."._

_-Ah sim! Obrigado! – "E agora o que eu faço?" pensou Neji, preocupado._

_-Sem problemas... – respondeu Tenten, esperando que ele continuasse._

_-Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de... Comer chocolate! – disse, exaltado._

_-Comer... Chocolate?! o.õ_

_-É... – confirmou Neji, penitenciando-se por ter dito algo tão estúpido._

_-Ahn... Agora?_

_-Não. Na festa._

-

_-Não importa! Parecia que você não queria fazer a missão comigo e está me tratando mal. Qual é? Achei que fôssemos amigos..._

_-Somos. E é este o problema!_

_-A amizade não é um problema! Por que seria um problema?_

_-Porque eu... Desculpa, Tenten. Não estou pronto para falar sobre isso. Prometo tentar te tratar melhor..._

_Tenten ficou em silêncio e abaixou a cabeça._

-

_Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e deparou-se com Neji, seus olhos brancos a encaravam. Não conseguia distinguir nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Sentiu-se fraca por estar chorando na frente dele. Esperava uma torrente de perguntas a respeito do por que dela estar chorando, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou. Tenten não conseguia mais raciocinar, abraçou Neji e derramou mais e mais lágrimas..._

-

_-E além do mais... – Tenten o olhou, curiosa. – Ele fica dando em cima de você! – Tenten começou a rir, rir não, gargalhar. Neji a olhou de maneira fuziladora._

_-O que é isso agora? Ciúmes?_

_-É! – Tenten deixou a lenha cair no chão. Neji confirmara? Era ciúmes? Por quê? Do que ele tinha ciúmes?_

_-Ciúmes do que, Neji? – Tenten abaixou-se para recolher a lenha que havia deixado cair. De alguma forma, ela usou esse ato como forma de esconder o rubor em sua face._

_-Ciúmes de... – Neji parou um instante._

-

_-Neji! – a voz da garota estava em um tom altamente aterrorizado. _

_-Calma – ordenou ele. – Tudo ficará bem! – depois disso a abraçou forte. Tenten fechou os olhos com força e o abraçou também._

-

_-Neji... Rápido! Levanta!_

_-Tenten?! – Neji abraçou a amiga ao vê-la viva ao seu lado. Tenten arregalou os olhos, em sinal de total surpresa. – Pensei que estava morta!_

_-Você foi pego em um genjutso... Relaxa! Tô viva. Eu... matei uma pessoa... Duas... O tal de Mitchi e o líder. Eu sou uma assassina – lamentava-se Tenten. – É que... você gritou e eu... eu fiquei com raiva... eu... eu matei... dois homens..._

_-Tenten... Você é uma kunoichi. Não pode se lamentar por ter matado pessoas, principalmente se forem ameaças. Se não fosse eles que tivessem morrido, seriam nós dois e outras pessoas inocentes._

_-Mas..._

_-Vem cá! – Neji abraçou Tenten que logo correspondeu ao abraço. Lágrimas caíram de seu rosto._

-Muitas vezes, Hana-chan.

-E você vai ficar só nos abraços de amigos se vocês se amam tanto? – perguntou Hana de modo incentivador.

-Tem razão! – Tenten levantou-se determinada. Já ia começar a correr quando parou e olhou para Hana, curiosa. – Por que está fazendo isso? Você não gosta do Neji?

-Por isso mesmo! Eu quero vê-lo feliz e isso só vai acontecer se ele estiver com você, Tenten-chan! – Tenten abriu um grande e verdadeiro sorriso e correu em busca do Neji.

-

-

-

-NEJI!! – gritou Tenten, aproximando-se do garoto que havia parado.

-Tenten... Achei que tinha pedido pra ficar sozinho – Tenten passou a mão pelo queixo e sorriu.

-Verdade... Então depois eu falo que te amo também, ta? – Tenten virou-se e caminhou lentamente para longe de Neji, que só conseguiu processar as palavras da menina um tempo depois.

-Calma aí! – Neji puxou o braço de Tenten, a qual ainda mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Repete.

-Eu também te amo, Neji. Mas acho que você quer ficar um pouco sozinho, não é?

-Você é muito boba, Tenten – Neji puxou o braço dela e enlaçou-a pela cintura, iniciando um apaixonado beijo. Tenten passou seus braços pelo pescoço do jonin, correspondendo ao beijo da mesma maneira. – Quer namorar comigo?

-Claro, seu ciumento! – respondeu Tenten, rindo da cara que Neji fez.

-

-

-

-Bem-vindos ao meu ano novo! – disse Tenten, ao chegarem ao topo de uma colina bem alta.

-Então é aqui que você passa seu ano novo, Tenten-chan? – perguntou Naruto, deslumbrado.

-É sim, Naruto-kun. Eu tinha te convidado, lembra? – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo.

-É lindo, Tenten-chan – disse Hinata, sendo abraçada por Sasuke.

-Pode crer! – Sakura confirmou, deitando no colo de Naruto.

-O que você achou, Neji?

-Incrível! Dá pra ver a cidade toda daqui. Você é muito egoísta por passar todos os anos aqui sozinha, Tenten.

-Não sou mais, né? Ta vendo todas as luzes da cidade? Elas não são nada comparadas aos fogos de artifício!

-Faltam 10 segundos pro ano novo! – informou Sakura.

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0!! – contaram todos. Ao final da contagem, vários fogos de artifício começaram a iluminar o céu estrelado, marcando o início de um novo ano. Um ano que seria maravilhoso...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando eu tava fazendo a parte das lembranças da Tenten, eu fiquei surpresa com quantos abraços ela e o Neji haviam trocado...

Anyway, é o fim!

Finalmente!

Reviews?

Kissus!!


End file.
